Old Faces, New beginnings
by Probably Procrastinating
Summary: All characters from series 1-8, all will become clear once you start reading haha, reviews make it easier- I like to hear you ideas:-)
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, I know this part isn't very exciting, but it will get better I promise, please just stick with me and see how it pans out. I've posted all of it so far on another site, and its got good feedback so I apologise again for this bit being boring,

Everything has happened as it has on screen and when 'Waterloo Road' celebrates it's 50th Birthday as a school. (Not literally of course;]) The LEA give Michael alot of money to spend on whatever he wants within the school. He decides on a school reunion day, paying for all previous staff and pupils to come up to Scotland and have a 'reunion'. So all the old characters arrive, having moved on with their lives, What's going on with them all now?

Michael had been staring at the unopened crisp white envelope he held in his hands for the best part of 10 minutes. His fingers fiddling with the edges, folding over the corners. The letter was from the LEA. He could tell from the addressing label. The last time the LEA had wrote to him unexpectedly, it was to inform him of the closing of Waterloo Road. And Michael didn't want to read anything like that again. He pondered whether to open it or not for a couple more minutes, then suddenly ripped it open and tarred out the folded A4 sheet of paper. As his eyes skimmed the lines of text, a smile spread across Michaels face. It was a smile of relief, happiness, excitement, but most of all surprise.

'Dear Mr. M. Byrne of Waterloo Road,  
We are writing to you on the terms that Waterloo Road is currently in it's 50th year as an officially recognised school, and therefore, we are sending you the sum of £20,000 to spend on whatever you wish within the school. This can be for a party, function, equipment, staff training, whatever you feel necessary. The money should be within you in the next 4-6 working days.'

Is how the letter began, all that followed was about banking and money transfer details. Michael couldn't believe his eyes. £20,000 to spend on whatever they wanted in the school? 50 Years of Waterloo Road? Wow. Was all Michael could say.  
He thought for a moment, about his fears of opening the letter, the closing of Waterloo Road in Rochdale had destroyed and hurt so many people's lives, pupils and staff. He thought about his old colleagues and students. Yes some of them were able to join them in their adventure up north, however, for others it was simply impossible. So he decided. The £20,000 received from the LEA would be used to help transport , accommodate and put on a great day for all the past and present children and adults of Waterloo Road.

After costing up coaches, and food, and drinks and anything else the day would require, Michael set in search of Tom, for he had some burning questions to ask him.  
'Tom?' he said, seeing Tom wandering down the corridor,  
'Hi, Michael,'  
'Look, Can you come to my office please?'  
'Erm, sure'

And with that the two men headed to the office to discuss some very important business…

Michael laid out thirteen sheets of paper in front of Tom, all stapled together, it was a list of all the ex pupils and staff of Rochdale Waterloo Road.  
After Michael had explained his plans following the LEA letter, he went on to ask Tom:

'These are the only ones still on record, I mean, there must be loads more. I was wondering, can you write down a list of all the staff and students and any contact details at all you can remember from them?'  
'What all of them?'  
'As many as you can,'  
'To be honest Michael, The only ones who I really know well are from years ago,'  
'That's not a problem,'  
'But you'll never have met them?'  
'That's not the point, its bringing everyone together, it doesn't matter when they attended or taught at Waterloo Road, get their names written down and I shall put the wheels in motion.'  
'Whatever you say!' said Tom, now smiling at the prospect of Chlo and Mika coming up to join him for a day. These were not the only names Tom scribbled down onto his list. As he wrote down everyone he had encountered at the school which held so many memories.  
The list began:

Chlo Charles  
Donte Charles  
Mika Grainger  
Brett Aspinall  
Matt Wilding  
Ruby Fry  
Flick Mellor  
Chris Mead  
Marley Kelly  
Rose Kelly  
Finn Sharky  
Karen Fisher  
Rob Scotcher  
Jess Fisher  
Harry Fisher  
Bex Fisher  
Ruth Kirby  
Jasmine Koreshi  
Bolton Smiley  
Candeece Smiley  
Paul Langley  
Phillip Ryan  
Adam Fleet  
Rachel Fleet  
Eddie Lawson  
Melissa Ryan

And so it went on…


	2. Chapter 2

The big day had finally come and after spending the last few weeks putting all the preparations in place, it was finally time to make sure the day went ahead successfully. Michael, Sian and Tom were arriving at the school early to ensure everything was going according to plan, they were greeted my Maggie and the other kitchen staff rustling about in the canteen, cooking what seemed like a banquet fit for the queen. There was so much food, but Tom reassured Sian it would all get eaten- especially if Paul and Bolton were coming.  
Grantly was with Scout, Pheonix, Connor, Imogen and Rhiannon. Who were acting as guides and 'helping hands' as Maggie liked to put it. They were to help anyone who was lost in finding anywhere and were given a tick list to cross off people's names as they arrived. They were also meant to be helping Maggie with the washing up at the end, but none of them planned following through with that one. They had badges with their names on and 'I'm here to help' , Grantly was also trying to get them to hold a little flag as well, but this wasn't going down too well.  
'I am not holding that'  
'I think you'll find Miss Allen, That you are'  
'I'm here to help Is already cringey enough. I'm not holding a flag an all.' Said Scout, very definitely.  
'She's got a point sir,' said Pheonix  
'Enough from you, too. YOU ARE HOLDING THE FLAGS AND THAT IS FINAL.'  
Scout rolled her eyes and Connor and Imogen tried to contain their laughter. Grantly was getting himself all worked up before the day had even began. However, he knew his mood would be lifted with the arrival of his good friends Steph and Ruby.

Sian found Michael in his office, he was doing some paper work.  
'Thought today was supposed to be fun?'  
He looked at her blankly.  
'Michael- today is about Waterloo Road coming together. Being a community. We're going to be seeing lots of old faces and meeting a lot of new ones too. Tom said a few old heads are coming, I mean even the infamous Rachel Mason! God, all the LEA back home was rave on about her, must be worth having a conversation with her. Not locked up in your office all day. The coaches are due to arrive soon.'  
'Rachel Fleet, she got married,'  
'Get you, you seem to be quite the expert,' she joked  
He laughed, reluctantly.  
'Not everyone's coming on the coach, obviously. Most of the old staff are driving up. But they're all meant to be here for 11:30. Maddi's so excited bless her. Zack was on the phone last night, he's coming up today too'  
'No Jez?'  
'No,' Said Sian, looking down at the floor.  
'ah… well…. What time did you say it was?'  
'11:20'  
'Crickey! I better had get out this office then!'  
And with that, the two of them headed back to the hall to find Tom, who was sat with Josh and Tariq as they were waiting for people to arrive. Tariq was so excited to see Trudi and Finn, Naz too. Josh couldn't wait to see Lauren and Finn, also, he missed them so much in Scotland, but they were both doing so well back home. Josh was excited to see Chlo ad Mika too. They had become like his sisters and little Izzie adored him. He got on well with Brett and Donte as well, which was nice. Tom was also anticipating the arrival of the girls and little Izzie, jowever he was also excited to see a certain ex-army English teacher….


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, in this Denzil was never killed by the truck, he just went to a different school, just so you know- but thats all the changes, the rest is exactly as telivised.

'Hello, and welcome to Waterloo Road, my name's Imogen. If you need anything please do come and see me and I will be happy to help.'  
'Thank you,'  
'Aw, thanks'  
'Please may I ask your names?'  
'Certainly, Jasmine Koreshi'  
'And Matt Wilding'  
Imogen located their names on her list, ticked them off and lead them into the hall with a welcoming smile. In the hall so far, there were many of the schools current students and a few old teachers. Jasmine and Matt accompanied Tom on a table alongside Grantly, Sian, Kim Campbell and Chris Mead. They were all introducing each other and sharing anecdotes about their old school.  
It was then, that out of the corner of Tom's eye he saw the first of the four coaches pull up into the school grounds.  
The coach would be made up of a mixture of both teachers and pupils, Everyone in the hall became so excited. Even the students who didn't know anyone from Rochdale were excited. It was a chance to make new friends and have a great day. Everyone was so excited!

As the coach drew to a stop, everyone in the hall stood up to look out of the window. There was a couple of minutes silence as the coach was opening it's doors. And then as many familiar faces flocked out of the vehicle, there were squeals of excitement from many staff and pupils, eager to see their old friends. Tom caught sight of Mika and rushed straight outside, where he was greeted by his step daughters with open arms. Brett was helping Donte carry all of Izzie's things off the coach, and Tom beamed at his granddaughter, well almost granddaughter.

'Grandad Tom!' she cried and gave him a huge hug.

'Are you alright my darlin'?'

'Yes!' she smiled.

'You look a bit tired to me, was that a long coach journey?'

'A bit, but I had a long sleep on Auntie Mika's knee,'

'Oh did you now?'

'Yep'

'well then, I think you must be hungry,'

'Starving!'

'Well…. It's a good job granddads got some juice and chocolate for you then isn't it?'

'YAY! I love you granddad Tom,' she said, hugging him again

'I love you too sweetheart,' he lowered her back onto the ground and she grabbed hold of his hand as all six of them headed into the school.  
In the hall now, there was Kim, Chris and languages Jo Lipset sat talking round a table, laughing and drinking coke. And Jasmine and Matt were sat at a table, waiting for more people they knew. Scout and Pheonix were gossiping with Denzil, who had come up to see his 2 friends. He liked his new school, but nothing would compare to Waterloo Road. Grantly caught sight of the 3 talking and marched straight over there.

'Do you care to tell me what's going on?'

'Denzil's here sir!' beamed Scout

'Yes, I am aware of that. I'm not blind am I?'

'Hi Sir,'

'Mr Kelly, I don't suppose any of your other family members are here are they?'

'Er, yeah, my mam's over there and Marley's over there with our Flick'

'Okay off you go'

'What?'

'Well, Pheonix and Scout here have a job to do. So if you could just…' Grantly nodded towards where Rose was standing, chatting with Maggie and Candeece. Denzil rolled his eyes and nodded at Scout and Pheonix, and went back to his mum.

'Right. You two. Go and stand near the door and do. Not. move. Okay?'

'But sir, this day is about us too you know,' protested Pheonix

'Yes, and you can chat to your little friend once everyone's arrived. We have 3 more coaches to come yet, and not everyone off this first one's been ticked off yet- move it!'

The two teenagers sloped off and resumed their places next to Imogen, Connor and Rhiannon.

'Hi, my names Scout and welcome to Waterloo Road, Please may I ask your names?'

'Yeah sure, Danielle Harker,'

'Alesha Dillion'

'Karla Bentham'

Scout was just ticking Karla's name off when a voice came from behind the three girls.

'Yoyoyoyoooo! B Smilie in the houseeee!'

'Oh, hi Bolton,' said Karla.

Scout was looking at Bolton like he was crazy, she also noticed the boy behind him, who was wearing sunglasses. Even though it was raining.

'Bolton Smilie,' he said

'Paul Langley' said the boy with sunglasses, and the five of them, rather loudly entered the hall.

At this point there was so much noise and so many conversations going on people couldn't hear themselves think. But they didn't care, they were all just so happy to be together again.

About ten minutes later the next coach pulled up and Grantly's face lighted right up as he saw his two buddies, Steph and Ruby step off. He rushed right outside to welcome them. Tom also rushed outside when he saw Nikki get off too, he was so happy to see her…

'Hey,'

'Hey,' she said, smiling warmly at him, her eyes glistened and her hair blew gently in the wind. The rain had stopped now.

'How've you been?'

'Good, thanks. What about you?'

'Great, I mean I miss the old place, but this isn't so bad I guess.'

'Are you're girls here?'  
'Yeah, in the hall. Izzie too,'

'I look forward to meeting them, they really are beautiful Tom, you should be proud.'

'Thank you, I am. Very proud' said Tom, he knew Nikki meant what she said. He had spoken to her about Chlo and Mika when he was going through a hard time with Josh. She was kind and understanding about it all.  
Tom gestured for them to go in, and Nikki followed his lead, giving Imogen her name on her way


	4. Chapter 4

Next partttttt There will be more of everyone in it- there will be Raren, I just need to give all the dirfferent characters a bit of a storyline and I might not be able to put every one in to every part. Everyone will be heavily involved at some point though : )

here it is, I hope you like it and thank you for all the nice comments- agian!

The next people to arrive off the coach were the 4 three fishers and 3 Scotchers. Rob and Karen were climbing off the coach, shortly followed by Bex and Harry having an argument of some sort. And then after them came Jess and Aiden, with their little boy Max. Max clung to Jess whilst Aiden was pushing the empty pram off. They gave Rhiannon their names and entered the hall, where they were greeted by Chris, who was very happy to see them all. They sat down and Harry went in search of Ruth, when he bumped into Josh.

'Hi Harry!'

'Oh, hi Josh,'

'How are you?'

'good thanks, what about you? You like this place?'

'yeah, its good. Not as good as Rochdale though,'

Harry just nodded. He felt very awkward. He hadn't seen Josh in ages, and the last time he had, him and Finn Sharky were bullying the hell out of him.

'I'm sorry, for everything that went on between us you know,' said Josh, sincerely.

Harry could see that Josh was being truthful, he was grateful for his kindness, he smiled.

'Jess's baby's cute,' Josh said, trying to make conversation.

'Max? yeah, he is. He's one and a bit now though, never shuts up.' Harry laughed.

'Wait till he's three and a half! I tell you, you can't get a word in edgeways when our Izzie's around.'

The boys continued their conversation for a while and then Harry resumed his search for Ruth. He couldn't see her anywhere. He presumed he must be on the next coach, he went to take a look outside, to see if he could see any sign of a coach. But he couldn't. All that entered the grounds was a silver sports car….

'Here we are,'

'Are you sure this is it Rachel?'

'Adam- there's a sign on there saying "Waterloo Road", I think we're in the right place' said Rachel, half joking. Half not. She got her hand bag out the boot, and lead Adam up to the doors.  
'Hi. What's your name?' said Rhiannon, so unenthusiastically it was almost untrue.

'Rachel and Adam Fleet.' Said Adam

'Go in.' Said Rhiannon

Rachel and Adam entered the hall, and were greeted by Kim, who got up on her feet and rushed over to her friend.

'Rachel!'

'Hey Kim, how are you?'

'Good thanks,'

'What about Dex?'

'Aw he's great, over there with Chris.'

'Aw!' said Rachel, smiling.

'You only saw each other last week for god's sake,' laughed Adam,

Kim laughed along, but Rachel didn't. She didn't know what it was about Adam, even though she knew his comment was only light hearted. She knew he meant it. He wasn't really very happy about her having her own life. Whenever she went out, he wanted to know exactly where she was going who with, and grilled her when she got in. she thought maybe this was because of her old working habits. She was a workaholic and never left really enough time for her personal life. Maybe he was worried she would fall into the same trap with her friends and not give him enough attention. Whatever his reasoning was, Rachel didn't like it. And at the moment, she didn't really like Adam.

Sian and Michael were stood in a corner of the room, talking to some old sixth form pupils, they were currently at university and doing really well for themselves. One girl, Cara, was studying English, it had been Michael who had inspired her in the subject. When the girls moved on to see their old friends, Michael and Sian were still stood in the corner.

'Looks like Cara's doing well,'

'Yeah, they all are.' Said Michael, proudly.

'She reminds me of you,'

'Me?' laughed Michael

'Yes, she's so passionate about English, just like you used to be.'

'Used to be?'

'there was a time, Michael, when I couldn't shut you up about Juilius Ceasar!' she laughed

'okay, point taken. But I wasn't a geek!'

'I never said you were,' she said, smiling

'I still do love English, you know Sian.'

'I know you do.' She said, walking off to find Madi

'I still love you too…' whispered Michael under his breath as Sian continued off in search of her estranged Step-daughter.

Rachel and Adam were sat with Kim, Chris and Joe, whilst Grantly was sat with Steph and Ruby, on the same table as Matt and Jasmine.

'I just cant believe you getting married Grantly!' laughed Steph

'What can I say- I'm in love,' said Grantly, looking over to Maggie, who was still gossiping with Candeece and Rose.

Steph burst into laughter and Ruby nearly spat out her drink- Grantly wasn't the emotional type.

'What?' said Grantly, defensively

'Hahaaaaaaa!' howled Steph 'Can I be a flower girl?' Grantly didn't find this funny.

'Want me to do you a dedication in my next book? 'To the newly married Grantly and Maggie Budgen' !' she joked

Steph found this hilarious once again and went into fits of laughter, Ruby laughed at her own joke, and soon everyone on their table, except Grantly was laughing too.

Just then, 2 more cars pulled up into the car park, 2 got out of each, they gave their names to Connor and went into the school.

'PHILBO!' screamed Bolton, jumping up.  
Paul, Alesha and Danielle turned round to see their old friend Phil, who although they made fun of constantly, they wouldn't actually be without.

Hearing the shouts, Rachel turned round, in order to catch a glimpse of her nephew. However, what - or rather who she saw, wasn't quite who she was expecting….


	5. Chapter 5

She froze. She couldn't believe it. Why didn't she think this through? Why was she so stupid? He was obviously going to be here. Why didn't she think about that before? 'God **** it Rachel, you've really done it this time' she thought to herself.  
Although all these thoughts were rushing round her head at an astronomical speed, she was still frozen. Her eyes wouldn't shift themselves from him. He hadn't noticed her. He was pouring a drink out for Lexi. Lexi, his beautiful daughter. Rachel had never spoken to Lexi. She's never even met her. She hadn't kept any contact with Melissa since she left, and she certainly hadn't with Eddie. Phil had shown her the odd photograph, but he didn't do very often. He knew how much it hurt her, even now. When she was 'happily' married with Adam.  
That was when she quickly twisted back round.

'Earth to Rachel…..' joked Kim,

Rachel managed a smile and then said quickly:

'I'm just going to the loo, excuse me for a moment?'

'You okay Rachel?' asked Adam

'Yes. I'm fine, just leave me alone.' She snapped.

She made her way quickly out of the hall, hoping neither Phil or Eddie had seen her. She saw Rhiannon and went to ask her where the loos were.

'Hi, erm please can you tell me where the toilets are?'

'Down there.' Said Rhiannon, rather unhelpfully, not even looking up from her phone.

'er, thanks' said Rachel, looking in the direction Rhiannon had pointed her in. It was very vague. There were 4 different corridors and at least 7 doors off each one. Rachel didn't know where to begin. Connor saw her looking and went over to help her.

'Hi, are you okay?'

'Oh, can you tell me where the ladies are please?'

'yeah sure, in fact, I'll take you there.'

'Oh, erm thank you…'

'It's just- being stuck with Rhiannon all day isn't the most enjoyable way to spend your time' he joked, glancing up at the red head.

Rachel laughed, she knew where he was coming from, spending time with someone who doesn't really make you feel welcomed or comfortable wasn't good. Adam often made her feel like that. Like she was 'in the way'. She was happy to give Connor a break from the rude 17 year old.

Once Connor had lead Rachel to the loo's, she thanked him and went inside. She went into the cubical and put her head in her hands. She couldn't cope with seeing him today, she hadn't prepared herself. She wasn't ready. She would never be ready.

What would she say to him? What would she say to Adam? She honestly had no idea what she was going to do. But what she did know was that she couldn't stay locked in a cubical all day. She flushed the loo, unlocked the door, and went straight to the sinks. Just then, she heard another toilet flush and as the door opened, she the lady coming out of it. Melissa.

'Oh, Hi Rachel,' Melissa said, so friendlily, as though her and her sister were the best of friends.  
'Hi…..' said Rachel, stuck for words.

'You know Eddie's here?'

'….. Yeah… Yes, I've erm- erm just seen him,' she stuttered, why was she like this? He and Eddie were over, She'd moved on ages ago! Hadn't she?

'He said he wanted to talk to you,' Melissa then caught sight of Rachel's left hand and the two rings on her wedding finger.

'Doesn't look like you want to talk to him though,' Melissa said with a really nasty and patronising hint to her voice, looking down to Rachel's rings.

'What has that got to do with you?' said Rachel, defensively.

'Ohhhh! What's up with you Rach? Got out the wrong side of the bed this morning?'

'Melissa, leave it.'

'Why? What's wrong?'

'Just leave it Melissa.'

'what's he like? Do I know him?'

'Why the hell would you know him Melissa? And anyway, like I said- it's none of your business.'

'I'm your sister Rachel, course its my business.'

'The day you came back pregnant with Eddie's baby and ruined the best thing that had ever happened to me was the day my private life became none of your business.' And she flounced out of the toilets, just as Sian was coming in. Melissa washed her hands as Sian went into the cubical and when Melissa went out, she bumped into Nikki in the corridor.

'Hiya, do you know where the loos are?'

'Yeah, just down there to the left,' said Melissa, being actually quite helpful for once.

'Thanks,' said Nikki.

Sian was at the sink washing her hands when Nikki came in the loo.

'Oh Hiya Sian!'

'Nikki! Long time no see!'

'yes- too long! How's it going?'

'oh, alright! How are you? Your teaching at Forest Mount now aren't you?'

'yeah, how d'you know?'

'Oh, Tom told me,'

'Tom?'

'Yeah, says you like it,'

'I do,'

'It's nice you still keep in contact, I shall have to give you my number before the end of the day!'

'Yeah, sure. That'd be good.'

'He misses you, you know,'

'Who does?' said Nikki

'Tom'

Rachel re-entered the hall and headed straight for the table at which she had been sat at with Kim, Chris and, of course, Adam. She sipped her drink and tried to join in politely in the conversation and kept her eye line at Kim constantly. That way, if he did see her, he wouldn't be aware she had seen him.

Meanwhile, Rob and Karen were also sat at the table with Grantly, Steph and Ruby, Matt and Jasmine. Rob had his arm around the back of Karen's chair and they were chatting to Matt and Jasmine, who they had just been introduced to. Steph and Ruby were still having fun winding up Grantly, and Steph was taking the pleasure of telling Ruby of Grantly's hair piece way back in the day.

'It was like a rug on top of his head!'

'hahaaaa! Where did you get it from? Housing units?' laughed Ruby

'Probably!' Chuckled Steph

'I did NOT.' Said Grantly 'I'm regretting inviting you two.'

'You'll never guess what happened to it!'

'What?' Laughed Ruby, eager to hear the gossip!

'We had this drugs awareness day thingy and the police dog ran off with it when Grantly bent down to pick some money up of the floor!' she howled so loud and Ruby laughed along, she was very amused.

'Oh oh! And then,' continued Steph, 'You know Chlo and Donte?' she nodded towards the young couple, playing with their daughter and gossiping with their old friends,

'Tom's daughter?'

'Yes- well, they had a hair dressing business and Chlo told Grantly she had trained up on hair pieces and ended up wrecking it!'

'Oh my!' said Ruby, nearly crying with laughter

Once Steph had caught her breath, she cried : 'He still insisted on wearing it though!'

The two women were laughing hysterically and although it was at his own expense, Grantly was enjoying it. He missed his friends, and although he had Maggie, he wasn't particularly paly with anyone in the staffroom. His partners in crime had left him, and he longed for them to come back, even though he knew they wouldn't, they had both moved on.

Ruby was still writing, and her latest novel was her most successful. It was the 6th best selling book in Waterstones that year, she was now quite an established writer. She had a column in a newspaper and featured in a lot of magazines. Every novel she wrote, she still Dedicated to Grantly. They had a good friendship, even if they didn't see eachother very often.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the nice comments, they make me smile

Rachel was nodding at appropriate points in the conversation and smiling, when she saw the others do so. However, she wasn't listening to what was being said. She had completely switched off. Her mind had wandered off, off to all of the memories that she hadn't dared to remember before. But she could escape them anymore, not after seeing him.  
However, Rachel's thoughts were suddenly interrupted, when she heard:

'Yo! Mr Lawson!'

'Hi Bolton, how are you?' coming from behind her, she focused her attention on the conversation not that far behind her.

'Yeah, I'm good thanks, what bout you?'

'Yeah, I'm doing okay, what are you up to these days?'

'Well, Me and Michaela are kinda together, but she aint here today,'

'Ah, I see, hope your happy,' Eddie said sincerely,

'Aw, yeah I am cheers sir,'

'good, then that's all that matters,'

'what you doin at the mo then sir?'

'still a maths teacher, haha, nowhere special, just a comprehensive just outside Rochdale,'

'nice, you like it?'

'yeah, not as much as Waterloo Road, though,' he laughed

Rachel couldn't hear anymore, as the third coach pulled up in the car park and suddenly, the noise levels in the room went up almost 100%. As even more old faces appeared into the hall, getting off this coach were Jack, Marcus, Ruth, Finn and Trudi, amongst lots of others.

Michael was waiting until all 4 coaches had arrived before he did his speech, which Sian had helped him write. He saw her out of the corner of his eye, chatting with Madi and Josh, and someone who Josh obviously knew from Waterloo Road before Michael had became head. The boy started to walk away from The two girls and josh, and headed towards a young girl who was coming through the doors.

'Ruth!'

'Harry, you okay?' said Ruth, smiling, she missed Harry a lot, but kept in touch with him regularly.

'Yeah, good thanks, what about you?'

'fine, a bit knackered after that coach journey though!'

'it's a bit of a killer,' he laughed ' but you'll be fine in five minutes,'

Ruth smiled and went with Harry to get a drink.

As Michael continued to watch Madi, Sian and Josh, he noticed Josh suddenly leave the conversation and fun over to the other side of the hall- it was then he saw…

'Finn!'

'Josh Mate!'

And the two boys were reunited once more, Tariq wheeled over with a huge smile on his face.

'Trudi, Naz!' he said so happily that no-one would believe the recent events in his life.

'Tariq! How are you?' said Trudi, Tariq nodded,

'good, thanks'

As his old pupils were finally joined now by Madi, Michael went over to Sian who was now stood on her own.

'They're like a bunch of over excited five year olds aren't they?' she laughed.

'Yeah, I think this was a really good idea you know Sian. Everyone here together. There are so many faces I don't recognise, and that's what's so great about it. There are people here from almost 10 years ago, alongside our current students. And the best thing it, everyone looks so happy.'

Sian smiled at Michael, she liked to hear him being positive about the school, he didn't believe in himself enough, he was a good head.

However, not everyone was happy, Jack Rimmer, ex-head teacher came into the hall, and was soon snapped up by Steph:

'Jack!' she yelled waving half way across the room, 'Over here!'

Jack walked over to the table and took a seat up next to Grantly. Immediately, he Jasmine and Matt all started talking as Ruby and Steph continued to torment Grantly. It was only when Tom came over that things became a little awkward.

The last time Tom had seen Jack, he had been fighting for Davina. And the time before that, grieving for Izzie. Jack and Tom had never fully recovered his friendship with Jack, and it showed.

'Jack…'

'Oh… Hi Tom,'

'How are you?'

'Good, thanks. You?'

'Great, ta'

'The girls here?'

'yeah, over there,' he said, glancing over to his stepdaughters who were gossiping with Alesha, Danielle and Flick

'I'll have a word with them later, gosh they're so grown up!'

'yeah,' said Tom, 'excuse me- I've got to go,' Tom walked over to Josh, not for any reason. He just didn't want to be in that conversation anymore.

'So,' Said Ruth, 'How's little Max?'

'Good,'

'Uncle Harry!' Ruth teased

'Shut up!' he laughed

'What about your mum? She still with Mr Scotcher?'

'You Mean Rob?' laughed Harry, 'Yeah'

'He alright?'

'he's great, and he treats mum right, not like dad did,'

'do you still see him?'

'not very often. He doesn't want to know about us really. Too busy with –' and he put on a funny voice and said 'Maria!'

'I'm sorry Harry,'

'Its okay, I mean, we're a family without him now, we don't need him anymore.'

'as long as you're happy.'

'I am. And so are Jess and Aiden, and of course Max. Bex has got a new boyfriend too now, Mark. He's dead good fun an all. And course, mum and Rob. So it's all good. What about you these days?'

'Oh, let's not go there….' Ruth said light-heartedly, sipping her drink.

Rachel was actually listening to the conversation now, as she couldn't hear Eddie, and besides, she was with her friends. It would be rude not to.

'Erm, December 16th?'

'Yeah sure,' smiled Rachel,

'We're busy that night.' Said Adam

'What? No we're not,' said Rachel, puzzled

'Yes we are' said Adam, certainly,

'what are we doing?'

'Well, my mums up from Devon that week isn't she? She was going to come round and see us for a brew and stuff.'

'Yeah, well that's not going to take all night is it? Once she's gone I'll go out for a few drinks with Kim, it's not that big of a deal Adam.'

Kim sat there awkwardly, this always seemed to be the case these days, whenever she asked Rachel anywhere she was always 'busy'. Well, correction, Adam always said she was busy.


	7. Chapter 7

As Steph, Ruby and Grantly were now joined by Maggie, Matt and Jasmine were still in good conversation, and Matt was telling her all about Martha. Matt hadn't seen Jasmine since the year they both left Waterloo Road, she had done really rather well for herself. She was head of English at one of the most established schools in the North West, somewhere at the opposite end of the results table to where Waterloo Road ever was.

Ruby, Steph and Grantly were left alone once again when Maggie made a quick dash to the kitchen. Everything was almost ready, she sent Rhiannon to tell Mr Byrne that everything would be ready as soon as the final coach arrived.  
Just then Christine came into sight:

'Maggie?'

'Miss Mulgrew, what can I do for you?'

'I was just wondering if you had any more beverages?'

'oh, erm, yeah, in the fridge over there,' Maggie nodded towards a large fridge on the other side of the kitchen,'

'thanks,' said Christine, she waited until Maggie had turned back round, doing whatever she was doing. And then she opened the fridge, she took out the 3 bottles of coke she had come in for. Then she peered back round over to Maggie, who was engrossed in some mini sausage rolls, and snuck a bottle of red wine, which was being saved for later on in the day, into her hand bag.

Rachel decided it was time to face the music. She couldn't run away from the fact Eddie was here forever, she had to face it sometime. She had to face him. She saw Lexi out of the corner of her eye, she was playing with Phil, who was stood with Bolton and Paul. She glanced round to make sure he wasn't with Mellissa. And when she finally located him, he was talking to Denzil. She took a deep breath and stood up from the table. Adam and Chris were engaged in some serious football talk and Kim was tending to Dex. She made her way over,

'Hi miss!' said Denzil, as soon as he saw her coming,

'Hi Denzil, how are you?'

'Good ta,'

'Good, I'm glad to hear it,'

'My mam's doing dead well miss, not had a drink in absolutely ages. And I passed all my GCSEs last year- I'm doing my A Levels this year, check me!'

'Check you indeed,' laughed Rachel

'Bye sir, nice to see you,'

'you too Denzil,'

'Bye miss,'

'Bye, maybe see you later,' Rachel smiled as the now, all grown up boy made his way back to his proud mum.

Wow. This was awkward. More awkward than she'd expected. Why did she come over here? Why?

'hiya….' She said rather sheepishly

'hey,' he said, rather nervously.

'how are you?'

'oh, you know, alright. What about you?'

'the same really,' she smiled nervously. She didn't know what to say. He made her nervous. Really nervous. Just like he used to. She had butterflies. Butterflies!

'…Lexi's beautiful,' said Rachel looking over to the blond girl with blue eyes and a pretty smile and nice pink lips.

'thank you,'

'she looks like you,' as soon as she's said it, she realised what she'd done. 'Nice one Rachel, real smooth' she thought, she could kick herself.

'haha, thanks' he laughed. He had a friendly expression on his face and she instantly felt relaxed. His eyes were sincere and she felt at ease with him.

'shall we sit down?' she said

'yeah, sure' he reached for a chair and sat opposite Rachel, this was the first time they had talked properly since the day he left.

At the other side of the hall, Grantly had got up to get a drink, escaping the two raucous women. He bumped into Karen and Rob. Rob had his arm around Karen's shoulder.

'Hi Karen, Rob' said Grantly, pouring a glass of orange out for himself.

'Hi Grantly,'

'Hiya,'

'So what are you two up to these days?' he said, rather nosily,

'I'm head of Hill Side Comprehensive, you know in Manchester. And Rob's teaching English there aren't you?'

'yeah,' he smiled  
'teaching?'

'yes Grantly, teaching' laughed Rob, Karen smiled at him.

'Oh… I… er…' said Grantly, genuinely shocked. '… better get back to the ladies,' he stumbled, nodding towards Steph and Ruby who were in fits of laughter about something on the far table.

'Oh yes, Mr Budgen, you get in there,' joked Karen, Grantly shuffled away awkwardly, back to his friends.

Chlo and Mika were wandering around the corridors looking for the loos, when they were approached by Imogen.

'Hi, are you okay?'

'Oh, yes thank you,' said Mika, 'Can you tell us where the loos are please?'

'Course, they're not easy to find in this place.'

When Mika and Chlo got to the toilets, they thanked Imogen and she went back down the corridor. After Both girls had come out of the cubicles and were washing their hands in the sink. Just then Mika did a double take, the 3rd cubicle had been in use ever since they got in. And they hadn't seen anyone go in, and couldn't hear anything. Mika tapped Chlo on the arm and indicated towards the cubicle. Chlo looked at her with a puzzled expression on her face.

'Is someone in there?' she mouthed

Chlo shrugged. Mika bent down and peered under the door, she could see a woman's feet and her open handbag next to her.

Mika jumped up and dragged Chlo out the ladies.

'Some one's in there,'

'Are they okay?'

'I don't know-' she caught sight of Imogen down the corridor.

'Excuse me!' she said, running up to her, 'there's someone in the ladies, been in there for a while, we don't know if she's okay or not?'

'oh, erm, I'll go check,' said Imogen, heading back to the toilets.

'so….' Said Eddie, looking down at Rachel's hands, 'looks like you've been busy,' he laughed.

'oh…. Erm….. yeah….' Said Rachel rather awkwardly. She didn't want to talk about Adam. Not with Eddie, she didn't even want to think about him. she wanted to do the complete opposite and think about Eddie.  
He smiled at her

'I'm glad you're happy,' he said, and she could tell he was being honest.

'thanks, I am,' she said rather unconvincingly. She changed the subject quickly, she didn't want to talk about Adam. Not at all.

'so, are you…. With anyone… at the moment?'

'Me?' he laughed, 'no,'

'oh,' she was surprised. And felt guilty for some reason. Her attempt at changing the subject quickly backfired:

'So, who's the lucky guy then?' he smiled again.

Why does he keep smiling? She thought. How was he so kind about it all? Did he not miss her?

'oh, erm, Adam,'

'Adam?...' he teased

'Fleet, Adam Fleet'

'The name's Fleet, Adam Fleet' said Eddie in his best American accent

'Who do you think you are? James Bond?' she laughed

'I take it he doesn't have a girl in every port though?'

'Oh no, he has two'

Both of them chuckled, she had missed their banter. She never laughed with Adam. In fact, the more she thought about it, her relationship with Adam wasn't anything like the one she had shared with Eddie.


	8. Chapter 8

'Are you alright in there?' said Imogen, knocking on the cubicle door.

No answer.

'I said are you alright in there?' said Imogen, worriedly.

'I just want to make sure you're alright, please answer me'

'What do you care?' said the voice from the other side of the cubicle.

'Christine? Is that you?'

Suddenly, the cubicle door swung open and a drunken Christine barged out, Imogen saw an empty bottle of wine on the floor.

'Does it look like me? and its Miss Mulgrew to you.' she said viciously

'Are you alright? You look…. Erm….' She didn't know what to say

'Drunk?' Christine paid patronisingly, 'You sound like Connor. You know, maybe the two of you should just keep your noses out. I'm fine.'

Christine obviously wasn't fine, she stumbled out of the toilets, and Imogen was quick to follow her.

Tom was sat with Donte and Brett, whilst Chlo and Mika were just returning from the toilets. He saw Josh talking to Nikki, he went over and invited them both to come over and sit with them.

'Uncle Josh!' said Izzie, throwing her arms round Josh,

'Alright you?'

'yeah!'

'Good!' he said, taking up a chair next to Mika and lifting Izzie onto his knee. Whilst Mika and Josh were talking with Izzie, Tom introduced Nikki to Chlo and Donte:

'This is Chlo,'

'Hey,'

'Hiya, its nice to meet you. Tom's told me a lot about you,'

'all good I hope!'

'of course!' Nikki laughed,

'And this is Donte, or as we like to call him, Richard Branson,' Tom joked

'No, Tom. Only you like to call him Richard Branson,' Chlo laughed Nikki laughed too.

'Why's that?' she asked Tom

'Oh- well he's always dipping in and out of business, right the entrepreneur this one!'

'Just cause you're jealous,'

'Of you soft lad?!' Tom teased

'haha, I'm Donte,' he said, extending his hand to Nikki, who shook it politely.

'And obviously you know Josh- but that's Izzie,'

'she's gorgeous,' said Nikki to Chlo,

'thank you,'

'you're welcome,'

'and that's our Mika- and her boyfriend Brett,'

Mika and Brett stood up to greet Nikki,

'Mika, nice to meet you,'

'Hi,'

'and I'm Brett' smiled Brett

'Hey,'

Tom smiled, as Nikki and Mika embarked into a conversation about something he didn't know anything about! It was nice to know that Nikki got on well with the girls, he wanted her to be a bigger part of his life, and getting along with all three of his children would be essential for that to work.

'The other coach here yet?'

'No, not yet,' said Michael

'They'll be here soon,'

'I hope so- I'm starving!'

'is Zack here yet?'

'No, Madi's just text him to ask him how far away the coach is.'

'ah, should be nice to see him again,'

'yeah, its been weird having Madi around but not Zack,'

'and Jez,' as soon the words had escaped his lips, Michael knew he had out his foot in it.

'no…. no, its not that weird without him anymore.'

'Really?'

'yeah, I've moved on'

There was an awkward silence between them for a couple of moments, until they were approached by Finn:

'Sir!'

'Oh, hi Finn,'

'You alright?'

'I'm doing alright, how about you?'

'yeah, great thanks, how's this place working out?'

'good,'

'you like it Miss Diamond?'

'yes, its really fun, but not quite like Rochdale,'

'I couldn't do it, me. Come to a Waterloo Road that isn't really Waterloo Road.'

Rachel and Eddie were still laughing together at a table all by themselves. It was as if nothing was wrong. As if the situation was completely normal. Rachel felt like she had been transported back in time, like it was only yesterday that it had been just her. And him. Forever. But she soon came right back into reality when Lexi ran over,

'Daddy! Daddy!'

'Yes Lex?'

'look!' she had Paul's sunglasses over her eyes and her long blonde hair outlined her pretty face. She looked funny, and she giggled.

'now who's sunglasses are they?' said Eddie

'Paul's!' she said excitedly

'how did I guess!'

'Hi Rachel,' said Lexi

Eddie and Rachel froze. Lexi spoke to Rachel as if she had known her all her life. When she had never actually met her. And Eddie had never told Lexi about Rachel, he feared it would cloud her view of Melissa, and he didn't want that, because even though he hated her, she was Lexi's mum.

'….Hi,' said Rachel, to the little girl opposite her who was smiling at her

'Lexi?'

'Yes daddy?'

'Go and give Paul his sunglasses back,'

'Awwww!' said Lexi, pulling a face

'Now, Lexi'

'Fine,' she said, hopping off her chair and running back over to her brother's friends.

'One second,' Eddie said to Rachel, walking straight over to Melissa

'What have you told her?'

'I beg your pardon?' said Melissa, defensively

'Lexi,'

'What about Lexi,'

'She knows about Rachel.'

'Rachel? What?'

'I thought we weren't going to tell her until she was older?'

'We're not'

'But she already knows, so you can stop pretending, what have you told her?!'

'Nothing, honest Eddie, I swear,'

'Then how does she know?'

'I don't know, ask her…..'

Eddie turned around abruptly and headed back to the table where Rachel was sat, literally twiddling her thumbs.  
He sat down,

'I'm so sorry- I had no idea she was going to say that. I didn't even know she knew about you,'

'its okay…'

'No, its not though, the thing is, we have never told her about you. We were going to do it when she was older. We didn't want her to grow up knowing you as her auntie who she never saw and then when she was grown up to find out that she was the reason me and you…..' he couldn't finish his sentence.

'Then how does she know?...' said Rachel, very interested

'do you reckon Phil told her?'

'No, Phil's not stupid, he wouldn't have, and I keep in touch with him all the time, so Im sure he wouldn't have.'

'Then how does she know?!' said Eddie, increasingly eager to know how Lexi knew about Rachel. The woman he had never dared to talk about since the day the two of them had said good bye.

'Ask her?...' said Rachel

It was looking like Eddie's only option, so as his little girl came back from the group of young adults who were joking about together, he decided to ask her.

'Lexi,'

'Yes daddy?'

'how… how do you know Rachel?'

'She's in the picture'

'What picture?' said Eddie, confused

'The one in the drawer in the study. And in all the ones in the photo album at the bottom of the pile of things.'

'yes, but how do you know her name?' said Eddie, remembering the pictures his daughter was taking about. The single picture in the drawer was his favourite picture. It was him and Rachel out one day, they had just gone for a walk. They were sat in the park, on the grass and he had his arm round her and she was laughing as he smiled. They were so happy that day. And it was one of his best memories.

'Because it says on the back of the picture, "Rachel and Eddie 14th of March 2009" and then a love heart on it. I look at it when I'm bored. And I know I'm only little but I do know that Eddie is your name daddy, and that the lady is Rachel. And when I'm reallyyy bored, I look through the photo album. It makes me smile.'


	9. Chapter 9

Nikki was now talking to Izzie, the young girl had not been shy in introducing herself, and Nikki now knew that her favourite show was In The Night Garden and that Iggle Piggle was her favourite. She knew Izzie's room was pink with purple fairy lights and that she went on holiday to Scarborough last year for her holidays. She knew that beans on toast was her favourite tea and she knew that she hated broccoli. In fact, there wasn't much Nikki didn't know about Izzie, she talked nine to the dozen. And Nikki thought she was too cute. And ever since Nikki had started talking to her, she had been joined to Nikki's hip. When Nikki went to get a drink, Izzie was quick to follow, she didn't leave Nikki's side once.

Christine stumbled down the corridor, bumping into the wall. Imogen was quick on her tail and ran up behind her:

'Christi- Miss, I just want to make you're alright, you don't look too good,'

'Leave me alone,'

'I'm going to get Connor,'

'I'm fine, LEAVE ME ALONE'

'You're obviously not, now you tell me what's up or I'm going to get Connor, I can't leave you alone like this,'

'what exactly are you suggesting?'

'look, I don't want any trouble, I just don't want to you to cause any damage to yourself, or anyone else for that matter'

'right little do-gooder aren't you?'

'please miss, just let me help you,'

'IM FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE!' said Christine, walking towards Imogen now. She was so close, Imogen could smell the alcohol clearly. It made her cough.

'Jesus, how much have you had to drink?!'

'I beg your pardon?' she said, in a threatening voice

'…. Oh… n-nothing Miss,'

'GOOD.'

Christine was still stood extremely close to a now, very scared Imogen…

Rachel didn't know what to say.

Neither did Eddie.

Luckily for them, Lexi was her father's daughter and was not afraid to make conversation.

'Your hair's different,' said Lexi, tipping her head to one side, almost as though she was examining Rachel.

'what do you mean?' said Rachel

'hmmm….' Said Lexi, looking Rachel up and down, 'it's longer. In the pictures you have a bob,'

'oh,' said Rachel smiling, 'what do you think? Like it?' she said, gesturing towards her hair.

Lexi did another close examination of Rachel and then after lots of 'hmmmm'-ing and 'ermmm' s, Lexi finally went:

'it looked nicer before.' She said, crinkling up her face.

Rachel laughed, but Eddie didn't find it as funny,

'Lexi! You can't say that!'

'What?!' said Lexi, genuinely shocked, 'You tell me not to lie, daddy. She asked me a question so I answered her. And I was telling the truth!' she protested

'Eddie, its fine honestly,' laughed Rachel, she found it amusing. Lexi was definitely her dad's daughter.

'Well I think it looks nice,' he smiled

'really?' said Rachel, 'hmmm, I dunno. I grew it to change it up a bit, but I don't know if I like it long-term,'

'if I were you, I'd get the bob back, it suits you more.' Chimed in Lexi, Rachel couldn't help but smile at her, she was a cute little soul bless her,

'you think?'

Lexi nodded.

'I might take your advice on that one,'

Lexi smiled, 'I like your watch,' she said, gazing at Rachel's wrist, 'it's shiny!'

Rachel looked down at her wrist herself, ' Your daddy got me that watch,'

'he did?!'

'Yep,'

Lexi turned to Eddie, 'did you really?!'

'Yes!' said Eddie, why was his daughter so shocked?

'How come you're rubbish at picking out things for me? But you can buy nice things for your friends?!'

'Excuse me, I am not rubbish at picking things out for you!' he laughed

'yes you are!' started Lexi, she turned to Rachel 'do you know, when we were in Asda- he picked up a fifi and the flower tots top up!' she sounded genuinely outraged, 'and I said to him- how old do you think I am daddy?! Its all about Peppa Pig- not Fifi!' the little girl was being deadly serious, but Rachel couldn't help but giggle as Eddie raised his eyebrows, then rolled his eyes. Lexi turned back round to him, he shrugged his shoulders,

'I'm sorry sweetheart'

'It's okay, daddy. I'll forgive you just this once, but make sure it doesn't happen again.'

'it wont, I promise.' Said Eddie, holding his pinky out to his daughter who was twisting hers around his,

'pinky promise?'

'pinky promise.'

' Right, I'm going to go and ask Phil if he can get me a drink, see you later daddy- bye Rachel,'

'bye bye,' said Rachel smiling

'well, I think that's you told,' she teased

'oh yes, taking orders from a three year old,'

'sounds about right,' she laughed

'Oi- watch it Mason,'

'Or what?'

'Or…. Or…. Or… Well I don't know- but just watch it!'

'yeah, yeah Lawson,'

'I mean it!'

'Oh, I know you do!' the two were laughing like they used to. And the more they laughed, the more she missed it. She missed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was still sat with Ruth talking about this and that when Rob approached them,

'what are you two doing over here? Come on, come and sit with the rest of us,' he put his hand on Harry's shoulder, he had become like a son to him.

'sure, oh Rob- this is Ruth,'

Ruth smiled, so did Rob.

'Hi Ruth,'

'Hi Mr Scotcher,'

'Please- its Rob,' he winked at the two and they followed him back to where Karen and the others were sitting.

'Nikki?...' said Izzie, staring at Nikki, who was sipping her coke,

'Yes Izzie?'

'What do you do?'

'Me?'

'Yep'

'I'm an English teacher,'

'Like Granddad Tom?!' said Izzie, her eyes lighting up

'Yep, just like your Granddad Tom,' she winked at Tom, she liked calling him Granddad, it amused her.

Rachel and Eddie were still talking! They had been laughing together for the best part of an hour and Rachel felt as if they were the only two in the room, even though that was far from reality. It was odd, Lexi was the result of Eddie's relationship with Melissa which had tortured her, yet she couldn't help but love her. And it wasn't just because she was her niece. She reminded Rachel of Eddie, the way she was, her eyes, and her laugh. It was like she was looking at a mini, female, version of her ex.

'How's Michael?'

'Good, seven and a half now!'

'Oh my goodness,'

'I know, I cant believe it, feels like only yesterday he was born,'

'he with Alison?'

'oh, no, he's locked in his room with some bread and water,' Eddie said, sarcastically, yet with a deadly serious look on his face.

Rachel laughed 'alright, alright I get it!' Rachel smiled, Eddie's serious face broke into a grin, and he giggled.

'Yeah, I have Lexi one weekend, Michael the next, then the one after, both of them together and then I have one weekend all to myself,'

'that's nice, I mean, having them both together especially,'

'oh yes, they get on like a house on fire- Lexi puts him in his place alright,'

'oh, I can tell,' Rachel chuckled

'He asks about you sometimes you know,'

'He does?'

Eddie nodded,

'well, tell him I say hello- gosh I can't believe he still remembers me!'

'Rachel- that little lad loved the bones of you! How could he not remember you?' Eddie laughed,

'Well, like you said he's seven and a half now- it's been almost 3 years…'

She looked up at him.

At exactly the same time he looked down to meet her eyes.

Their eyes met.

They didn't say anything. Not for a while.

Those Eyes. Thought Rachel, she had missed them for so long. And now she was staring into them, just like she used to. She missed him telling her that everything would be okay, and she missed him trying to cook tea. Trying, being the operative word.

She missed him telling her he loved her, but the more she looked into his eyes, the more she realised, through them, he was.

Their silence was broken when a third chair was pulled up at their table.

'Not interrupting anything am I?'

'oh- Adam….. er… h-hi,' said Rachel, still recovering from the heat that had just overtaken her.

'Th-this is Eddie,'

'Hi,' smiled Adam

'Hi,' said Eddie

'Eddie was my deputy, before Chris,'

'Oh,' said Adam, it was obvious Rachel hadn't told him about Eddie.

'So you used to teach at Waterloo Road then?'

'Yep, Maths'

'Uruegh, my and maths never got on,' laughed Adam

'Not with Rachel either,' laughed Eddie, knowing Rachel hated the subject.

'I thought you were good at maths?' Adam turned to Rachel,

'No…' laughed Rachel

'So, Adam, what do you do?'

'Oh, I'm a healthy schools co-ordinator and a food technology teacher, but I'm not working at the moment,'

'oh, nice' said Eddie

'Adam, can you get us a drink please?'

'yeah, sure. What would you like Eddie?'

'Just a water for me please,'

When Adam got up, Rachel stared at Eddie:

'Water?! YOU?!'

'Excuse me, I am a very healthy man,' Eddie protested

'are we still talking about you here Mr Lawson?'

'I'll have you know I don't drink anymore, I only drink about, erm, once or twice every two months, I don't have half as many take aways anymore AND I have joined a gym.'

'Are you being serious?'

'deadly,'

Rachel didn't really know what to think. Eddie had changed so much, it wasn't that that bothered her. It was the fact she didn't know how much he'd changed until today. Like she'd said before, it had been almost three years. Well, in fact, it had already been 3 years. Three years, four months, one week and 4 days. Not that she was counting or anything.

'He seems like a nice guy,'

'yeah,' said Rachel, yet again, unconvincingly. Eddie noticed.

'what's wrong Rachel?'

'Nothing,' she smiled,

'I know you, Rachel. What's wrong?'

Rachel looked down at her hands.

Eddie kept his eyes on her,

'Rachel? Tell me, what's up?'

She looked up at him, and opened her mouth to speak, her eyes now tearing up, when Adam reappeared and placed the three drinks on the table.  
Crap, thought Rachel, why is he sitting with us? Can't he leave me alone for one hour? Seriously?

She didn't want Adam there, he seemed to be everywhere at the moment, and the first time in ages, she had felt free. She was talking to Eddie and they were having a nice time, Adam had been no-where in sight. But sure enough, he had come in search of her. It was like he didn't trust her, he wanted to see what she was doing 24/7.

All she wanted to do was tell Eddie how she was feeling. To tell him how Adam was making her life a misery. How she never went anywhere on her own anymore. How she had no freedom. How she was trapped in the house, unless they went out somewhere together. How on the rare occasion she went out with a friend- which was very rare indeed- he rang her at least 3 times an hour. How when she got in, he wanted to know every last detail of her night. How when she'd said she wanted to go back to work, he told her not to be so stupid.

She wanted to tell Eddie how she wanted to escape. And she wanted him to tell her it was all going to be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

'Now, If you can just leave me alone and keep your opinions where they're not wanted, then I think we'll be okay.'

'y-yes… yes miss,'

'And one word of this to Connor, and I swear you'll be sorry.'

Imogen nodded.

'What was that?' said Christine patronisingly.

'Yes miss… I mean no miss… I won't tell Connor,'

'Now that's a good girl,'

Imogen was past scared now, she was terrified. Christine was stood so close to her, her breath smelling of alcohol and Imogen was almost touching the wall.

Christine remained close to Imogen, even though she wasn't saying anything. It was weird, really weird. She was just staring at her:

'Are you sure you're okay?' said Imogen, genuinely concerned.

'WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVING ME ALONE?!' Said Christine, pushing Imogen into the wall,

'EH? WHAT DID I TELL YOU?'

'I'm sorry miss,'

' "I'm sorry miss!" oh, you're so pathetic,' snarled the teacher. Launching her handbag at the startled sixth former. She pushed her again, then shoved her on the floor.

The girl remained silent, not wanting any trouble.

Christine looked down at her on the ground. She laughed. Then bent down to pick her handbag up, being tipsy still, she lost her balance, and fell onto Imogen's foot. She soon regained her steadiness and stood up, bag in hand, and stumbled back down the corridor. Once she had disappeared, Imogen let out a huge sigh of relief, a single tear trickled down her face, following the assault she had just been a victim to. She sat up and attempted to stand. However, the foot on which Christine had fell upon with such force wouldn't move. Imogen stared at it. She traced her hand along her ankle, and pulled it away instantly, something was wrong, very wrong.

Tom and Nikki were deep in conversation, and Izzie was playing with Josh and Donte. As Chlo and Mika were gossiping with Brett and Flick.

'Who's that?' said Flick

'Nikki, Toms friend,' said Mika

'Oh yes… 'friend'' said Chlo

'ooooo, has Clarko got a new ladyfriend?'

'it appears, he has' said Brett

'course, he'd never admit it,' said Mika

'go on then who is she?' said Flick eager to know

'Nikki Boston, an English teacher at Forest Mount,'

'Forest Mount?!' said Flick, clearly outraged

'yep, used to teach at the old place though, didn't move up to Scotland. Forest Mount were advertising so she went for it.' Mika informed her friend

'she's the one who helped our Josh,' said Chlo

'ahhhh…..' nodded Flick

'Get in there- I'd say' laughed Brett

'Maybe you should,' said Flick, observing Tom chatting with Nikki.

'Heyyyyy, Max,' said Harry, with Max on his knee, 'This,' he said, looking at Ruth, 'Is Ruth,'

'Roof!' cried Max,

'haha, hey,' she said,

Max smiled at her, then jumped off Harry's knee and headed for Karen

'Gwandma!'

'Hello little man, how are you?'

'Good!'

'Good,'

'Gwandad Wob,'

'Yes?' laughed Rob

'Can I have a dwink?'

'Of course you can, come on, let's go,'

'Gwandma come too?'

'come on Grandma!' he teased at Karen

The boy took up his grandparents' hands and then the three of them, little Max in the middle, went back over to get him a drink.

'got your speech all ready?' Sian came up behind Michael

He jumped, 'are you trying to scare the living daylights out of me?!' he laughed

'Sorry, I was only asking a question,' she laughed

'yes, I have, as a matter of fact.'

'good, edited it anymore since last time?'

'nope, nope, I think you did enough editing last week,' he teased 'the last coach still not here?'

'no, Zack rang Madi five minutes ago, they're at least half an hour away'

'great,' he said sarcastically, 'do you want to go and tell Maggie she needs the buffet ready in 45, or shall I?'

'Oh, I think I'll give you the pleasure of that,'

'why thank you, I was quite hoping you'd say that,'

She Laughed as he made his way to the kitchens.

'Your Marley's a good looking lad,' said Candeece to Rose,

'thanks,' she said Smiling

'And your Denzil's really matured, handsome an all'

'So's your Bolton, he still with Michaela?'

'Oh yes- true love!' she laughed

'ah, yes, our Marley's the same with Flick, they're inseparable!'

'aw, she's a nice girl she is,'

'I know,'

'shall we go find Maggie? See if she needs any help?'

'Why not? The old dream team back in action!' she laughed.

And the two friends, wandered out of the hall and set in search of the kitchens.

'Thanks,' said Eddie, smiling and taking his water

'yeah…. Thanks,' said Rachel

'so, how long did you work at Waterloo Road then Eddie?'

'Erm, two years,'

'nice, what made you leave?'

There was an awkward silence for a moment, then Eddie decided not to drop Rachel in it, as she gave him a pleading look.

'Er.. just wanted a ch-change really,'

'she didn't sack you then?' Adam laughed

'….. something like that,' he said under his breath, when all of a sudden, Lexi re-appeared:

'Daddy! Daddy!'

She ran over and jumped straight onto his knee,

'yes?'

'nothing,'

'You run all the way over here and shout me to tell me nothing?!' he teased,

She rolled her eyes and flung her arms round his neck 'I love you daddy,'

'I love you too,'

She smiled at him, for a while, a very long while…

'dadddyyyyyy…..'

'how did I know this was coming?'

'please can I have a pound?'

'a pound, what for?'

'the ice cream man,' she nodded towards a the ice cream van outside,

'okay, but ask Phil to go with you,'

'okay, will do. Thank you daddy,'

'you're welcome- make sure you get sprinkes!'

'And Raspberry sauce- yeah, yeah, I know,' the little girl said, before turning and running to her brother.

'a cute one you've got there,' said Adam,

'thanks,'

'how old is she?'

'three, going on thirteen!'

'haha, what's she called?'

'Lexi, Lexi Isabella,'

It was then that Ruby came over,

'Adam?'

'Oh, Ruby, hi,' he smiled, and stood up, 'Excuse me please,'

'Nice to meet you,' said Eddie,

'You too,'

Ruby and Adam walked over to the table where she, Grantly and Steph were sat at, and they all began conversation once again.

'Oh, Mr Fleet! You are gracing us with your presence!' said a very, very hyperactive Steph,

'Ah, yes, Miss Haydock I am,'

'We were just discussing Grantly's wig, you weren't here for that were you?'

'No, I believe it was before my time!'

'Mine too,' said Ruby 'But Steph's been telling me all about it, hasn't she Grantly?' she nudged him with her elbow.

'Oh, yes, all about it,' said Grantly, sarcastically. And Steph re-launched back into her description of Grantly's 'rug'.

'So….' Said Eddie

'So…. What?' said Rachel

'what's up?'

'What do you mean?'

'you were going to tell me before he came over. So go on then, what's up?'

'Oh.. it's nothing… I'm just.. being stupid, that's all'

'like that's going to phase me,' he laughed 'go on,'

'…okay, so-so maybe I'm not being stupid….' Said Rachel, fiddling with her hands and her voice trembling.

'Rach, don't get upset, please just tell me what it is, whatever it is- it's going to be alright you know,'

Rachel shook her head: 'No, No its not'

Eddie looked at her intently,

'It's just…. Adam… I don't know…. He…. He's protective,'

'So are most men,' said Eddie, trying to reassure her, 'I was….'

She thought for a moment. Eddie had been protective of her, but only because he cared. Adam wasn't the same, in fact he wasn't protective, he was controlling.

'No, no, not protective like you were, he's over-protective. He's controlling. Too controlling.'

Eddie was now concerned, as Rachel's eyes started to fill with tears.

'Controlling in what way?'

'He wont let me go back to work. He doesn't like me going out. Unless we go out together. I never see my friends anymore, and when I do, he's paranoid. Rings me all the time. I don't have my own life anymore Eddie.'

'Right then, we need to do something. Where shall we start?'

'We?'

'we'll handle this together Rachel, I care too much for you to see you tackle this on your own.'

She smiled,

'thank you,' she whispered. She reached her hand across the table and took his, and squeezed it. He smiled back at her.

On the other side of the room, Adam looked across to see what Rachel was doing, and what he saw, He didn't like.


	12. Chapter 12

Christine was now greeting Audrey who had just arrived, she was still very drunk, and Audrey noticed.

'Christine, I really think we need to get you-'

'Oh, come on Audrey, lighten up!'

'Christine, come on, I'll take you home,'

'But you just got here?!' shouted the drunk 'why go home now,'

'because you need to sleep this off, come on. With me,' said the woman, grabbing hold of Christine and supporting her out of the school and into her car, when Connor saw his history teacher assisting his mum into her car.

'Oh crack a smile Grantly!' said Steph, still hysterical

'I'm fine thank you.' Replied the man, with no emotion to his voice.

'Adam- you tell him to cheer up, all he's done is mope!' she continued

'I… er… excuse me for a minute-' said Adam, attempting to leave the conversation, when Steph interrupted him:

'So tell me Adam, what's she really like?'

'what? Who?' said Adam, who now, had no chance of escaping

'Who do you think? The old 'Miss Mason'!'

'What do you mean, what's she really like?'

'Well if she's the same out of school as she is in then…then…. Good for you!' she giggled

Adam just let it all was over his head as her and Ruby were now laughing about something else, which he hadn't manage to catch.

'Daddy!' said Lexi, running over, with Phil trailing behind.

'Wow! Look at that!' said Eddie, marvelling at the ice cream she held in her hand.

'I got sprinkles, and raspberry sauce AND a flake daddy!'

'I think its time for the daddy test….' Said Eddie, with a mischievous look on his face

'go on daddy- quick!'

Eddie took the ice cream and had a lick, he then kept the ice cream in his hands as he pulled a lot of faces, which made Rachel laugh. After lots of 'ummmmm,'s, and 'ahhhs' he finally handed his daughter back her ice cream and smiled

'nope- not poisonous,'

'good!' she smiled, and divulged into the 99.

'Is it good Lex?' said Rachel, smiling at the little girl, who had taken an instant shine to her.

'Yummy!' she beamed. 'Want to try a bit?'

'Oh, no I'm okay thank you, but you enjoy it!'

'I will thank you, so how are you? Did I miss anything?'

Rachel chuckled, Lexi was like a little old woman, always gossiping.

'Nope, don't think so,'

'Good- you would tell me if I did, wouldn't you Rachel?'

'Of course,'

'Daddy wouldn't. he never does,' she rolled her eyes

Rachel couldn't help but laugh again, Lexi was unbelievably funny, just her facial expressions made her giggle.

'like when he and mummy are arguing, he never tells me what its about. I tell you what- you cant get the daddy's these days!'

'Indeed,' Rachel replied, trying to be as serious as the 3 year old was.

'Oh, thanks,' laughed Eddie

Rachel smiled at him, as did Lexi:

'Only joking daddy- I love you,'

'love you too,'

'daddy?'

'Yes?'

'who was your friend?'

'Which friend?'

'the one that was sat here?'

'Oh- Adam?'

'Yes, but WHO is he?'

'Adam is Rachel's husband,'

'YOU HAVE A HUSBAND?!' said the little girl, with a look of genuine shock on her face

'yes….' Laughed Rachel 'I'm not that bad am I?'

'how long have you been married?'

'errrrr, 2 and a half years'

'….. DAD!' she said, before turning to her dad

'what?!' said Eddie

'bit slow weren't you! You could've gotten in there! Its only been 2 years- why didn't you get in there before?!'

'Excuse me Mrs, I think you need to leave it there' said Eddie

'No daddy! I thought Rachel was your friend….'

'she is,'

'no, but your "friend" friend,'

'I'm sorry,' said Eddie, playing along, 'I don't know what you mean'

'daddy! I thought you had finally found a nice lady! But oh no- you let her get married!'

'this, mrs, is none of your business,' he said, worried about Rachel's reaction to all this.

'but daddy! She's nicer than mummy- she-'

'nope,' said Eddie, cutting her off

'but-'

'but nothing, now, eat your ice cream, before it melts.'

She gave him a puppy dog eyes look and Rachel laughed, although the little girl's revelation had made her think. The more time she spent with Lexi, the fonder of her she became. And she was fond of Rachel, that was clear. And deep down, the baby was the reason of her and Eddie's split. She couldn't of been its Auntie and Step-mum, but the more she looked at Lexi, the more she thought:

'It could actually work. I mean, she likes me. She likes me and wants me and Eddie to be together. So do I. The only trouble is Adam.'


	13. Chapter 13

Nikki was still sat with Tom and they were still talking, when Tom saw the final coach pull up out of the corner of his eye, Zack, Lindsay, Emily, Ross, Shona and Rona were just some of the faces amongst many.

'Zack Mate!'

'Madi!' the boy ran to his sister and hugged her,

They immediately started conversation and made their way over to Sian,

'Zack!'

'Sian! How are you?'

'good thank you,' she smiled, hugging him.

'Hello, my name's Connor and Welcome to Waterloo Road, please may I take your names?'

'Shona Mansfield,'

'Rona Mansfield,'

'thank you, if there's anything you need then feel free to come and ask for any assistance,'

'thank you,'

'thanks,' as the two walked away from Connor and he was out of earshot, they glanced back round at him,

'oh my god, now he is FIT!'

'Tell me about it, I could think of a few things he could assist me with!'

'No way- he's mine!'

'What?!'

'He was mine first.'

'Michael, the last coach is here,'

'Thanks, Sian, '

'Shall I let Maggie know?'

'Yeah, sure that'd be great, I think I'm going to do my speech in 15 minutes, give everyone time to settle down. Ask her to have the buffet ready in half an hour?'

'Sure,' she smiled

'Thank you,'

'You're welcome,'

'MISS!'

'oh, hi girls,'

the two girls ran up and hugged their ex English teacher, she was always their favourite.

'How are you two doing?'

'good ta,'

'yeah, alright,'

'well I'm glad to hear it,'

'Miss- we've joined our local cadets and its sick! Innit Rona?'

'Mintttt!'

'Glad you like it!'

'Thanks, hey sir!'

'Hi girls,'

'Oh- we're not interrupting anything are we?...' said Shona

'No, no, course you're not,' laughed Nikki, smiling at Tom, who smiled back at her, he then decided it was time to tell her how he felt.

'Hi Maggie- the last coach has just arrived, Michael says he will need the food to be ready in half an hour, is that okay?'

'yes, of course!' said Maggie, smiling

'Okey doke,'

Maggie then asked Candeece and Rose, who had found their way to the canteen, to help her put the paper plates out, alongside the plastic knives and forks.

'Rachel, can I ask you a question?'

'Yes,'

'whats it like being married?'

'Married?'

'yep, being married?'

'well…. Erm I don't know really, not much different to not being married,' she laughed

'excuse me- you've never asked me this question before!' said Eddie, feeling left out

'yes, but you're not married are you daddy?!'

'no, but I have been,'

'yes- but you never tell me anything, so what's the point in me asking?' she sighed

'sorry,' said Eddie, it seemed like he was used to being bossed about.

'Carry on Rachel,' said the little girl

'Well, I don't know to be honest-'

'is it good?'

'…. Yeah,'

'on your wedding day did you like have a big white dress and have a big party and lots of food and lot of ice cream?!'

'No, haha!'

'You didn't?!'

'No, we only had a small wedding,'

'A small wedding?! Isn't that like against the law?!' Lexi gasped

'I don't think so…..' Rachel giggled

'Well, when I get married I'm having a big big big dress and LOTS of ice cream!'

'oh will you now?' said Eddie

'yes, daddy, gosh!'

'sounds a bit expensive to me- all this ice cream!'

Rachel laughed, as Lexi continued to tell Eddie how she was going to be a princess for the day and if he wore his 'horrible going out shoes' she wouldn't let him in the church!

Adam watched from across the room as Rachel, Eddie and Lexi were laughing together, he abruptly stood up and made his way over…


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile, Tom was now alone with Nikki, they were still talking and he bucked up all of his courage, cleared his throat and began,

'Nikki,'

'…Yes Tom?'

'T-There's something that I need…. Need to tell you,'

'What?'

'Well, you see… the thing is… it's just that…. Th-that-'

He was cut off, as was Adam, as the whole room suddenly went quiet:

'Hello ladies and gentlemen,' began Michael, 'Fellow teachers and pupils, and indeed many previous teachers and pupils too. It's so nice to see you here today, so many old, familiar faces. But then again, so many faces that even I, as head of the school don't know. You see, that's the thing that makes today so special, there are people here who were maybe last at Waterloo Road, 5 years ago. But then there are also people who come to Waterloo Road on a daily basis.'

He cleared his throat, and continued his speech.

'Yes, there has been a great geographical change in our location, however, the number of people who have made the effort to come up here and celebrate with us is amazing.  
When I got the letter off the LEA informing me it was the school's 50th birthday, and we could do whatever we wanted with this money, I just knew that we had to do something,'

Lexi continued to eat her ice cream, as Adam was now half way across the room, with everyone's attention on Michael, he sat on the nearest chair.

'Because, yes, our current pupils and staff are Waterloo Road, however- I have only been here one year. Many of the pupils haven't even been here that long. It's all the people from Rochdale who truly make waterloo Road the school it is today. Your values and your personalities have shaped and moulded Waterloo Road into this new school. These are the values that we continue to use, and will continue to use for the foreseeable future. So I just want to thank you all, for all being here today, and making today so special, thank you.'

Everyone in the room clapped, as Michael exited off the stage, he joined Sian, who was stood at the side, smiling.

'That was brilliant!' she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek

'haha, thank you,' said Michael awkwardly- he wasn't expecting that….

'all gone daddy,'

'wow! That was a big ice cream too! Go and ask Phil if he will take you to the toilets to wash your hands,'

'okay, PHIL!'

'Coming,' moaned Phillip, taking his little sister out of the hall,

'she's so funny!' laughed Rachel

'Oh yes- a barrel of laughs,' Eddie teased, just then, Adam sat back down next to Rachel:

'Are you coming back over to sit with us?' he said

'Oh, not quite yet thanks, I'm alright here for now,'

'you've been here ages Rachel,'

'So?'

Eddie sat there awkwardly, he wanted to help Rachel, but he didn't think it was his place to say anything.

'so? So? I've been sat on my own!'

'No you haven't Adam,'

'fine, maybe not alone, but not with people I like.'

'Oh Adam grow up, you're a fully grown man.'

'Rachel, you're the one making this a big deal- just come back and sit with me. I'm sure Eddie wont mind,'

Rachel looked down at her hands, the truth was it was her that minded. She wanted to stay with Eddie and Lexi, they made her comfortable, feel safe. She wanted to stay with them forever, but she knew she had to go with Adam, or he would just make a scene.

'see you later Eddie,' she said, smiling sheepishly as she stood up.

'yeah, come and find me in a bit, yeah?'

She nodded, and returned to Kim and Chris with Adam. She sat at the table and glanced back over her shoulder.  
He was watching her. She smiled at him, she knew he wanted to help her. He smiled back. She knew she had to get out of her marriage, and back to the safety that was Eddie.

'Do you know where you're going Phillip?'

'No, not really,'

'Honestly!' said Lexi

Phil saw Scout on the corridor and approached her:

'Hi, erm, can you tell me where the loos are please?'

'Er, yeah, just down there and your first right then your first left,'

'Thanks,'

Phil and Lexi were walking hand in hand down the corridor, when as they turned right, as Scout had instructed, they came across someone who looked like she was in immense pain….

Rachel was now attempting to join in conversation again, when suddenly, she saw Lindsay James walk across the room. She immediately stood up, and approached her, despite Adam's protests.

'Lindsay!'

'Miss!' the girl hugged Rachel,

'How are you doing? Gosh, you look so grown up,'

'good, thanks miss. A lot better.'

'good,' smiled Rachel 'I'm glad to hear it,'

'I'm at uni now miss, too'

'nice, what are you studying?'

'History'

'good girl,' she teased

'how's Emily?'

'Good, she's here, but she went off to find her friends, cant remember what she said they were called, one was called 'Scout' I think….'

'Don't think I know him,'

'I think it was a girl,' Lindsay laughed

Nikki and Tom were picking up the conversation they had began before Michael had started his speech:

'What? Tom are you okay?'

'yeah, yeah… fine'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, it's just… I… I… The thing is… You see… I think I…. I….. no, I know I… I… I… I Love you.'

Rachel returned to the table, after telling Lindsay she would definately chat to her more later. Adam didnt look too pleased.

'Rachel what have I said?'

'Adam, you really need to stop this.'

'You are MY wife Rachel. Nobody else's. Not Eddie's. So sit with me, not him.'

'I'm allowed to have friends Adam.'

'Friends? Friends? Im not saying you annt have friends Rachel, what I'm saying is that you are MY wife and always will be. Have you got that?'

Rachel nodded. She figured there was no escaping now. There was no way she could possibly get out.


	15. Chapter 15

'Are you okay?!' screamed Lexi, running down the corridor

'Oh my gosh,' said Phil 'Lexi, go get daddy and Rachel for me yeah?'

'Okay, Wait- I can't remember the way back!'

'Just walk until you find someone and then ask them where the hall is! Quick Lex go!'

'Okey Dokey,'

As Lexi ran down the corridor, Phil squatted beside a hurting Imogen.

'Hiya, I'm Phil and we're going to help you okay, what's your name?'

It sounded like something off Casualty, Phil being the friendly paramedic, Imogen being the damsel in distress.

'Imogen'

'Right Imogen don't worry, we'll get you sorted.'

Imogen nodded, grasping Phillip's hand to help relieve the pain.

'Where's it hurting?'

'My ankle' she whispered

'Right' said Phil apprehensively, he didn't know what to do next, apart from take Imogen's mind off it.

Meanwhile, surprisingly, Lexi had managed her way to the hall no problem. She looked around for her dad, but couldn't see him anywhere. Then all of a sudden, she spotted Rachel, sat next Adam.

'Rachel! Rachel!'

'Yes Lex?' said Rachel, concerned 'Is there a problem?'

'Come quick! We need to find daddy!'

'What's wrong?'

'Come quick! There's a girl who cant move and Phils trying to help her but said I needed to get you and daddy!'

'Rachel cant help, she's not a nurse.' Said Adam, to the shaken little girl

'Oh Adam, stop it. Of course I'll help you Lexi, come on take me to her, we can find daddy later.'

'Okay,' said the little girl, taking Rachel's hand and leading her quickly out of the hall to find Phil and Imogen.

'What?...'

Tom took a deep breath, 'I love you Nikki, and I cant hide it anymore'

'Are you being serious?' said Nikki,

Tom looked down at his hands, he knew it- why would someone like Nikki want to be with him?  
He looked up, only to find Nikki nervously smiling back at him:

'Well… yeah…..'

'Good. Because I love you too' and with that she leant forward and kissed him.

Wow. He was not expecting that.

'Maggie, the table's ready, do we need to get some drinks out?'

'Errr, yeah thanks Rose, that'd be a huge help,'

'Okey doke, where are they?'

'That big fridge.'

'Ta,'

'What we getting out?' said Candeece

'Erm, there's pop and juice for all the kiddies and there should be some wine and beer and stuff for the adults,'

'I'll do the juice,' said Rose, joking

'Think that'd be a good idea,' said Candeece, winking at her friend. Who had come such a long way, she hadn't had a drink in 2 years and was able to face drink without succumbing to temptation. She was strong, and Candeece admired her for that.

'So let me get this right- you had Grantly in the stocks?!' howled Ruby

'O yes- it was 4 sponges for a pound- I tell you, we raised 99% of that 400 quid!'

'haaaaaaaa!'

'why are you two so disparaging?'

'We're not- its just funny!'

'That stocks was for a good cause- have you done anything for the children of Rwanda? NO! so stop laughing at me!'

'Ohhhh!' said Steph 'Old Raspberry face has got his knickers in a twist!' the two sat there laughing again at Grantly's expense.

'Sian!'

'Hey Michael,'

'Can I get you a drink?'

'Sure, coke please'

'Sure,' he got the drinks and they sat down, out of the corner of his eye, Michael saw Tom, who was now holding hands with a smitten Nikki. He knew that of Tom could tell Nikki how he felt, then he could tell Sian….


	16. Chapter 16

'Phil!' screamed Lexi

'Whats happened Phil?' said Rachel, taken a back

'This is Imogen, she's hurt her ankle'

'Okay sweetheart let's take a look, said Rachel, she began to prise Imogen's sock off when the young girl flinched.

'Right,' said Rachel, 'Call 999 Phil, it's broken.'

'What you doin' these days now then Mika?'

'Me? Training to be a French teacher,'

'No way!' laughed Bolton

'Oh yes, there's nothing else out there, and I got my French degree, almost finished my PGCE.'

'cool' he laughed

'what about you?'

'with Michaela innit, she got a job in Dubai but we're back now.'

'Nice, where is she today then? I haven't seen her,'

'oh, nah she dint come up- had to see her mum innit.'

'aw, tell her I said Hi,'

'will,'

'Thanks,'

'no probs'

Chlo took Bolton's seat once he got up and went over to Phil

'What's up sis?'

'Oh, nothing,' Said Mika, looking down at her hands

Chlo met her eye: 'Tell me'

'I've been so stupid Chlo,' said Mika, her voice trembling

'It's okay Mika, come on, just tell me. I can help you,'

'No, you can't Chlo,'

'What is it? It can't be that bad'

'it can'

'why? Come on tell me,'

Mika looked around to make sure no-one was listening,

'I'm pregnant' she whispered.

Connor, by now had left the school, and was making his way home, as he knew that's where Audrey would be heading with his mum. He walked along the streets, rushing past people and hurrying down the pavements.

'PULL OVER!' yelled Christine

'No, now be quiet come on Christine I'm taking you home'

'NO THIS IS KIDNAPPING! PULL OVER'!'

'No, now calm down Christine, I'm helping you out here.'

'HELPING?! HOW ARE YOU HELPING EXACTLY?!'

'Do you really think Michael wouldn't of had something to say if he'd seen you in this state?'  
'Urugh, please. Don't pretend like you're helping me because you're not!'

Audrey ignored Christine, fighting back was pointless, Christine was too drunk to see sense anyway.

'OI!' said Christine, pushing Audrey

'Let go Christine, come on don't be stupid'

'STUPID?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?!'

She hit Audrey this time 'EH?! I SAID WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?!'

Audrey kept her eyes on the road, this was dangerous now.

'COME ON!' said Christine, hitting Audrey again now, only harder.

'Christine, I'm not calling you stupid, come on, please just calm down.'

'NO I WILL NOT!' screamed Christine, pushing Audrey so hard both her hands came off the wheel, and her foot off the break, Audrey went head first towards the front of the car, and suddenly there was a loud crash.

'Mika, honestly, come here' said Chlo, hugging her sister, who was now tearing up.

'Lets go to the loo, come on, Chlo and Mika stood up and made their way out of the hall.

They continued down the corridor, where Imogen had previously lead them. However, when they turned the corner, they were in for a shock.

'Miss!'

'Oh, hi girls,'

'Is everything okay?' said Mika, looking down at Imogen, who was holding Phil's hand and looked like she was in immense pain.

'no I'm afraid not,' said Rachel

'Have you seen Eddie?'

'Erm, I think he was talking to Steph,' started Chlo

'Do you mind getting him for me?'

'No, course not,' Replied Chlo, and they headed back to the hall.

Eddie was sat with Steph, who had introduced him to Ruby. Eddie hadn't for one moment thought there was someone else out there with a laugh like Steph's , or was as mad as her to be honest, but after only spending five minutes in her company, he understood why Steph liked Ruby so much.

'Hi, Sir,'

'It's Eddie- Chlo you haven't been my pupil now for four years!'

'I know but it just seems weird,'

Eddie laughed, as did Chlo. However Mika wasn't amused, she looked like she was on another planet, she certainly wasn't in the conversation.

'It's Miss Mason, she needs you'

Eddie suddenly became concerned.

'Why?'

'There's this girl in the corridor, she can't move. Miss needs you to help her. I think Phil's phoned an ambulance.'

'where are they?'

'Mika, honestly, you don't have to worry about it.'

'don't have to worry? Chlo I'm pregnant'

'Hello-I have been through this too,'

'Yeah, I know,' said Mika, getting some tissue from one of the loos.

'honestly Mika, it will all be fine. It… it is Brett's isn't it?'

'Chlo! Of course it is! Why would you say that?!'

'I don't know, you just seem really worried about it…. But if its Brett's then just tell him. He'll understand, Donte did and Brett'll be a great dad.'

'Chlo- I'm not keeping it,'

'What d'you mean?'

'What do you think I mean?'

'Abortion?... but itsn't that like… really painful?'

Mika sniffed

'Look, Mika, If you want to get rid of it, then that's fine. But I'll support you either way. Okay?'

'Thanks,'

'It's okay. Have you made an appointment?'

'What? For an abortion?'

Chlo nodded

'Yeah, four. Didn't turn up to any of them,' Mika cried, tears streaming down her face.

'Oh my god, Mika come here,' Chlo hugged her sister

'I just couldn't bring myself to do it Chlo,'

'Its okay. Do you… want me to come with you?'

Mika shook her head, 'No, no it's fine.'

'Mika- you haven't turned up to four appointments. You need someone to go with you.'

'I did go to the last one.'

'you did?'

'Yeah, sat in the waiting room biting my nails like there was no tomorrow. Ate three chocolate bars, I was just that nervous. People must of thought I was crazy. Then the nurse came out and called my name and I just froze. I didn't move. People looked around, so I joined in. Said I didn't know a Mika Grainger. Then I had to wait until everyone who was in the waiting room had been seen to before I could leave. I spent 3 and a half hours there. And I just couldn't do it.'

'But you still want to get rid of it?'

'Of course I do.'

'Why?'

'Chlo, do you really think I can finish my teaching course and spend a year in France for my French PGCE if I'm pregnant?'

'Does that really matter, Mika?'

'Don't't be stupid Chlo, how am I supposed to be a teacher without completing that course?!'

'Do you have to be a teacher?'

'I'm one year off finishing and there aren't exactly millions of jobs out there are there?'

'sorry,'

'No, I am. I just don't know what to do Chlo, I cant bring myself to get rid of it but there's no way I can keep it. I don't even want it, not yet, anyway.'

'You don't want it?'

'No, Not yet. I love Izzie, don't get me wrong but I'm not ready for my own. Neither is Brett, anyway, I don't want to be a mum. Not until I have a stable career, not until I can give it everything it needs, like our mum did.'

Chlo was quiet at this point,

'There's people who would give their right arm to be in your position Mika, and you don't even want it?'

'Chlo! Don't think I don't feel bad about this because I do,'

'Yeah, right'

'Chlo, don't be so horrible! You didn't want Izzie until she was born!'

'yeah, well now I know how lucky I was.'

'What do you mean?...'

'Nothing,'

Mika stared at her sister, until she cracked:

'Okay, I went to the doctors a few weeks ago, and it turns out, I cant have anymore. Children, I mean.'

'What? Why?'

'some infection he thinks… I have to go back…'

'Infection? Surely it'll pass then?'

'yeah, but it will have destroyed my Fallopian tube and if the worst comes to the worst, I might have to have my womb removed.'

'Oh my god Chlo, I'm so sorry,'

'It's okay, give us that tissue,' she managed to smile


	17. Chapter 17

Today has been a great success Michael, such a good idea!'

'Thanks, it's great to see everyone together.'

'You managed to speak to Rachel yet?'

'No, not yet- but don't you worry I will,' he laughed

'I wonder what she's like….'

'Sian- she's a head teacher, not a celebrity!'

'excuse me, the way the LEA went on about her she could well of been!'

'Rochdale's finest Rachel Mason!' Michael chuckled

'I can't see her actually, I did before, with the ex deputy I think it was. I'm not sure, he looks familiar though,'

'Well, she's married now isn't she? So it could have been her husband?'

'Oh yeah, I never thought. But now I come to think of it, it probably was. They looked,' and then she raised her eyebrow and said in a funny voice 'in love'

Michael laughed, this was it, he had to tell her.

'Right, Eddie go out to the front of the school and wait for the ambulance. Phil, you can take Lexi to your mum for me?'

'Yeah, sure. Come on Lex,'

Phil held Lexi's hand, but she quickly let it go and ran up to Rachel:

'She will be okay, wont she Rachel?'

'Of course, me and daddy will stay with her until she's all better.'

'Okay' she said, hugging Rachel, then returned to her brother.


	18. Chapter 18

They disappeared down the corridor and Rachel continued to comfort a worried Imogen.

'It's going to be okay darlin, Eddie's gone to wait for the ambulance, we'll have you fixed up in no time,' she smiled

Imogen nodded

'Now, is there anyone you would like us to get? A friend? Parent? Teacher?'

'Connor, please can you get Connor?'

'Connor? Sure. ' she smiled 'EDDIE!' she yelled

Eddie came running down the corridor, 'Everything okay?'

'Find a Connor…What's his last name?'

'Mulgrew,'

'Mulgrew for us will ya?'

'Sure,'

Eddie went back to the hall and asked around for Connor, but no-one had seen him, so he returned to the main entrance ready for the ambulance.

But the ambulance was forced to take a diversion on the road, slowing it down. The main road had been shut off, because a boy had been hit by a car. A seventeen year old boy. Who was wearing a Waterloo Road uniform and an 'I'm here to help badge' on his blazer.


	19. Chapter 19

Where have you girls been?' said Tom, sat next to Nikki

'Loos,' said Chlo

'Flaming hell, you spend half your life in there do you two!'

Mika sat next to Brett, who was laughing with Aleesha and Danielle, as well as Flick.

'You alright?'

'Yeah, fine' replied Mika

'Hi Mika,' said Aleesha, obviously not happy to see her again.

'Hey,' said Danielle.

Mika smiled, as Chlo saw to Izzie. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

'Hello? Hello? Love can you hear me?' said a voice.

'Yeah, yeah, sorry, just a bit shook up, t-t-that's all,' said Christine,

'I'll ring an ambulance,' said the stranger.

'Th-thanks,'

'Not to worry you, but a young boy's been hit,'

'what? By Audrey?'

'That your friend? Yeah'

'Oh, God, how old is he?' said Christine, trying her best to appear sober.

'About 18, he's got a school uniform on,'

'Which school uniform? I-I'm a local teacher, I might know him… that's all,'

'Erm…' said the man, going over to the injured boy who was now being seen to my lots of other strangers, all waiting upon an ambulance.

'Waterloo Road'

Christine froze.


	20. Chapter 20

'Where is the bloody ambulance?!' said Rachel, seeing Imogen in pain

'I rang it over 15 minutes ago,' said Eddie

'Well it better hurry up.'

'How is she?'

'Asking after this Connor- that YOU were supposed to be getting,'

'There was no sign of him and no-one had seen him,'

'strange,'

'I thought so, is he definitely here?'

'I'll ask her.'

'Imogen, darlin' is Connor definitely here? Eddie cant find him anywhere…'

'Yeah- he's here'

'What does he look like?'

'Tall, slim, dark hair'

'Any of his friends or relatives here that we can ask to help find him?'

'His mum,'

'What's she called?'

'Christine Mulgrew….. but you cant ask her….'

'Why not?….Imogen, why not?'

'Sian, there's something I need to tell you,'

'Ohhh, this sounds serious,' she joked 'seriously though- you're not sacking me are you?' she suddenly added

Michael laughed, 'No, course not,'

'Phew!' she giggled

'I still love you Sian'

'Rose- can you just move those sausage rolls over there for us?'

'Yeah, sure'

'Thanks, and Candeece! Candeece?!'

'Yep?'

'Can you just move them cheese sandwiches to the right?'

'Er, yeah,'

After Maggie had stopped stressing, and gone to find Michael and tell him all the food was ready, Candeece and Rose resumed their gossiping:

'Have you seen Tom?'

'Yeah, not spoke to him though, have you?'

'Yeah,'

'But?...' said Candeece, she knew her friend well enough to know that there was something more.

'I think he still likes me,' confessed Rose


	21. Chapter 21

'Auntie Mika!' said Izzie, running over and sitting on Mika's knee

'You alright gorgeous?' she smiled

Izzie nodded.

Chlo watched from a distance at how good mika was with Izzie, she decided not to bring up her suggestion until Mika had told Brett she was pregnant.

'I-I-I-I… I don't know what to say, Michael,'

Michael looked down at his hands, he knew it would of ended up like this. Why did he tell her? Why did he put himself through this?

'Right- I'm ringing another ambulance,' said Eddie 'Where the bloody hell is this one?!'

'Eddie, calm down. It could be here any minute!'

'You've been saying that for the last 20 minutes Rachel, somehow I don't think it's coming. Do you?'

'right, go on then, ring another one.'

Eddie rang an ambulance, as Rachel waited, once he'd hung up the phone:

'there's been an accident nearby, so they've had to take a diversion, a 18 year old lad's been hit.'

'oh my goodness,'

Adam, at this point was wondering where Rachel had got to, he was now- unfortunately, back with Ruby and Steph who had seen him alone and gone to keep him company. He kept his eye on the door, just in case she came back in.

'Hello, I'm PC Nichols and this is PC Farrent , and we're here to ensure you are safe, as well as getting to the cause of the incident. Now paramedics are seeing to the young boy whos been hit, can I take your name madam?'

'Christine, Mulgrew,'

'Thanks Christine. Can you tell us the name of your friend as well please?' said PC Nichols, gesturing to a unconscious Audrey.

'Sure, erm Audrey McFall'

'Now, we're going to get you checked out, then down to the station to make a statement,'

'Why all the formalities?' said Christine, worried about the seriousness of the incident.

'I'm afraid the young boy has endured severe injuries, which means we must investigate- it must be someone's fault. Whether that's yours, or Audrey's or even the young lad. We just need to know what caused this. That's all.'

'What will happen to them?'

'Its impossible to say right now, but it could be anything from a warning or caution up to 7 years in prison. It depends how the boy is, he's on his way to hospital now. You ready to see the doctor?'

'Yeah…..' said Christine, looking at Audrey who was now in an ambulance


	22. Chapter 22

Adam was getting really restless by this point. He hadnt seen Rachel in almost an hour and Eddie was no where to be found, his paranoya was getting the better of him.

'Brett?'

'yeah?'

'can I talk to you for a sec?'

'er, sure...'

'Look, ther's no easy way to say this,' began Mika, once they were by themselves.

'what?'

'I er...'

'What?' laughed Brett, 'You're not pregnant are ya?' he said, still with a joking look on his face. however, his cheeky grin soon dropped when he realised mika wasnt laughing. her face, was deadly serious.

'Are you sure, Rose?'

'yeah- you should of seen the way he was smiling at me before,' rose beamed.

'but, you cant read too much into that, Rose- Rose?'

Rose was off in a daydream, soon hit back to reality by Candeece'd serious face.

'Yeah, I know i know,'

'I mean it Rose, you dont know what he's been up to in Scottland'

'oh come on Candeece, its not like he's got a girl freind or anything!'

However, Candeece failed to laugh along with her freind, she wondered whether or not to mention seeing Tom kiss Miss Boston to Rose or not...


	23. Chapter 23

'Now, Miss Mulgrew, you are free to go. Fortunately no serious injuries, keep an eye on that wrist for me and go to your gp if it gets any worse,'

'Oh, thank you doctor.'

'Now, I think the officer is out side the door, ready to take you to Miss McFall,'

'Er, how is she?'

'Obviously, I don't know all the details, but it's not looking good,'

Finally, an ambulance arrived at the school, drawing people's attention to the car park.

'Oh, hey up!' Said Steph 'What's 'appnin now?'

'I can't quite see….' Said Grantly, peering out the window he was facing, trying to get a glimpse of drama.

'You're about as much bloody use as a chocolate fireguard you!' said Ruby, turning round to the window, hoping she could figure out the action. However, the paramedics headed straight into the school and down a corridor, everyone was confused.  
Sian, for one, was thankful for the distraction.  
There was an awkward silence between herself and Michael, she felt saved by the bell when he stood up and headed off in the direction of the paramedics.

'Hello love, My name's Tracy, and I'm here to help, what's your name darling?'

'Imogen'

'Nice name, you must be her parents?' she said, glancing up to Rachel and Eddie, who were now stood next to eachother.

'Oh, no,' said Rachel

'We just found her,' said Eddie


	24. Chapter 24

Hiya, just to let you know, I haven't got much of this left to upload. I haven't finished it, but if you would like me to then please let me know! I don't want to write it for no reason, but obviously if some people are still enjoying it then I will carry on. Sorry for the lack of updates recently, not been feeling very motivated haha, but if I don't get any feedback then I wont be writing any more. Thank youuuuuuu


	25. Chapter 25

Okay, so thanks to all your reviews I will carry on writing! I'm not near the end of the fic yet, only what I've already written. I do have lots of ideas and I know where I'm going with each of the storylines, but thank you for all your ideas- I will try and incorporate as many as I can! This is the next part, sorry it's short- I've just started writing more, so it should all be with you soon! Thanks again:-)

'Right Imogen,' said the paramedic, 'I need you to keep calm, okay, we're going to get you to hospital,'

Imogen nodded her head, 'yeah, okay,'

'Now, is there anyone who you would like to come with you? A parent?'

'No, my mum's not here. Erm, I need Connor,'

'Connor?' said the paramedic, turning to Eddie

'I don't know who he is, been looking for him. Nowhere to be seen, sorry Imogen,'

'Oh… It's okay, thank you for looking,'

'No worries,' said Eddie

'Look, Imogen, if you don't want to be on your own until you find Connor, I'm happy to come with you and make sure you're okay,' said Rachel

'No, you don't have to do that, but thank you for waiting here with me, I apologise for being a pain,'

'Don't be daft you're not a pain, and I don't think you should be on your own, I'll come with you,'

'Yeah, me too,' said Eddie, 'You can keep an eye on Lexi for me, can't you Phil?'

'Sure,' said Phil, as Lexi grinned at him.

'Oh, thank you,' said Imogen, grateful for their help.

As the paramedics were carrying Imogen into the back of the ambulance, Michael and Sian appeared in the car park.

'What's going on?'

'Imogen's badly hurt her ankle I'm afraid , we're taking her to A and E now,'

'Oh,' replied Michael, 'What.. and you're going with her?' he said, looking upon Rachel and Eddie,

'Yeah, you don't happen to know where Connor is do you?' said Rachel

'What?' said Sian, 'As in Connor Mulgrew Connor?'

'Imogen's Connor,' said Eddie

'Yeah, that's the one,' said Sian, 'No… no I havent'

'Well, when you do, please can you let him know what's going on?'

'Of course,' Sian replied, 'You going to be okay Imogen?'

'Yeah,'

'Look, if it's all the same, we really need to get her to hospital,' said Tracy

Eddie and Rachel got inside the ambulance as it drove away.

'What the hell?' said Adam, seeing Eddie climb in the ambulance behind Rachel, 'What on earth is going on?'

'Oooooo….' Said Steph, 'I wonder what's gone on- maybe it's Phil!' she said, rather excited at all the drama

'Well what makes you say that?' said Ruby

'Why else would both Eddie and Rachel get in an ambulance?' said Steph, 'That my friend- is logic' she said, tapping her head.

'Yes, well, if it was Philbo baggins, wouldn't 'Miss Ryan' be going too?' chipped in Grantly,

'Oh, good point there Budgen,' said Ruby

'Then what can it be?' said Steph,

'I don't know. But I'm going to find out.' Said Adam, angrily, and storming off.


	26. Chapter 26

Christine stared at Audrey through the glass. Doctor's were getting her ready for brain surgery. Christine felt sick. She knew it was her doing which had lead to Audrey fighting for life, and whatever injuries the boy sustained were definitely her fault. She knew, it was all her fault, but she could never come clean, she'd be sacked. Connor would disown her, everyone would hate her- she'd be over. No, she had to come up with a story, a plan to get her out of trouble.

Eddie and Rachel were sat in the waiting room, after arriving at hospital with Imogen. They were still unable to contact this 'Connor' Imogen wanted.

'Who'd of thought it eh?' said Eddie,

'You and me in Greenock hospital today of all days,' he laughed

'Who would have thought, indeed' laughed Rachel

'Wonder who this Connor is?'

'Boyfriend?'

'Probably,'

'Wonder where he is though,'

'Not sure, especially if she was so adamant he was there..'

'Oh well, if he turns up Michael said they'd let him know'

'Yeah' sighed Rachel, 'suppose'

Ruth was sat with the Fishers/Scotchers and they were all having a really nice chat. When suddenly, a face appeared in the hall, that none of them were expecting.

'Hiya kids,' he said, approaching their table and interrupting the conversation.

They all fell silent. And stared. Karen took a deep breath and Rob felt her tense up. They all looked at eachother awkwardly.

'Well don't all rush at once' Charlie said

'What the hell are you doing here Charlie?' snapped Karen, as quiet as she could.

'Came to see my kids,' he said, smiling at Harry, Jess and Bex.

None of them responded. Jess glanced at Aiden, then at Max.

'Just leave,' said Karen

'Leave?! I've come to see my children I haven't seen them in-'

'And that's through your own doing. Now leave Charlie. You've never had a problem doing that before.'

'Ha, if you think I'm-'

'You heard what she said,' said Rob, his arm remaining around Karen's chair

'Oooh,' said Charlie, patronisingly, 'you must be the new boyfriend,'

Rob laughed, Charlie's smugness irritated him no end.

'Well, this happy families façade is very touching indeed. How you all stick up for eachother, cute'

'Just go dad, no-one wants you here' said Harry, turning to face his dad

'You don't need to worry about this, Harry sweetheart,' said Karen

'Then why wont he just go? None of us want him here'

'Harry, mate,' began Charlie, 'I'm your dad'

'Well that's funny, we've not seen you in two years,'

'Yeah, well I've been busy with… stuff…..'

'Maria' said Jess

'What?' said Charlie,

'Maria, you've been busy with Maria'

'Jess, love, you being like this isn't going to make things any easier.'

'What if we don't want it to get easier? We just want you, to go away.'

Charlie looked around the table, and just as he was about to sigh, he realised Max. And Bex.

'Bex?'

'Oh, so you've noticed?'

'When did you get back?!' he said,

'A while ago,'

'And who's this?' he said, gesturing to Max.

Bex looked awkwardly at Jess.

'Max,' she replied

'And he's mine.' Said Jess

**Please review:-)**


	27. Chapter 27

'You know Grantly,' said Steph

'What?' moaned Grantly

'I think Ruby would like another drink' she said, nodding at Ruby's empty glass

'Ooooooh, now you mention it Steph, I do feel a bit of a thirst coming on'

'For god's sake, are you women incapable of using your legs?'

'To say you've invited us up here today Budgen, you've not been a very good host.' Said Steph, winding him up.

'Urugh,' Grantly huffed. 'What do you want?'

'See if there's any alcohol going will ya? I'm sick of this bloody coke!'

'There isn't' said Grantly, bluntly. 'Not till the food's out. Maggie's in charge of the booze'

'Well then cant you get some for us? Come on Grantly!'

'No'

'Aw go on!'

'Awwww,' said Steph, 'Will you get told off by Miss Maggie-kins?'

'Oh! Now we can't have that!' said Ruby

'Don't be stupid,' said Grantly, getting frustrated. 'I can do what I like'

'Go get us a bottle a'red then,' joked Steph.

Grantly rolled his eyes and headed off to the kitchens….

'Chlo? Can I have a word?' said Mika, going over to her sister

'Yeah sure,'

'Outside?'

'Rose! Have you put all them crisps out? I'm going to Michael in literally three minutes to tell him the buffet is open!'

'Yeah, Maggie- it's all done!'

'Right, well, I'm just gonna wash my hands, then I'll go. You two can go back to the hall now, if you want?'

'Yeah, sure, thanks Mags'

'No- thank you Candeece, you've both been a great help!'

'Anytime,' smiled Candeece, and her and Rose left the kitchens smiling.

When the coast was clear, Grantly snook into the kitchen and went over to the table full of alcoholic beverages. He took a bottle of red wine of the back line and rearranged the other bottles, so it wouldn't look like any were missing.

As Candeece and Rose were walking down the corridor, someone walked into the front door.

'Hi. My name's Scout and welcome to Waterloo road, what's your name?'

'Davina Shackleton,' The woman with blonde hair and stylish clothes smiled.

'Thanks,' said Scout, 'The hall is through there and if you need anything, then I'm-' she pointed to her badge, 'happy to help' with the biggest sarcastic smile she could manage.

'Thanks… Sout,' said Davina, heading into the hall.

'Oh great,' said Rose, 'Shackleton's back.'


	28. Chapter 28

'Right,' said Mika, nervously. 'I've got a plan.'

Chlo looked at her sister, confused.

'About the baby,' continued Mika

Chlo was about to comfort her sister, when she was interrupted:

'I want you to have it,' Mika blurted out.

'Wait- What?!' said Chlo, in utter disbelief

'You and Donte, I want you to have it.'

'…what?... Like….' He voice trailed off,

'Adoption? Yeah,' said Mika

'But.. why Mika?'

'Well I don't want it, and its selfish of me to keep hold of something I don't want, especially when there are people out there who aren't as lucky as me,'

'But…. Brett?' said Chlo, still getting her head around the situation

'It's my body, my decision.'

'And his baby?!'

'Chlo, I don't want it. He cant make me keep it!'

'Well…. I don't know…'

'What do you mean you don't know?!' said Mika, offended, 'I'm giving you my baby here!'

'Exactly Mika- YOUR baby. It wont be mine and Donte's. I don't know how he's going to feel about it all…. And what are you going to tell Tom?'

'I don't know' said Mika tearfully

'You need to think about this Mika, it's a huge decision.'

'I've made my mind up Chlo. I'm not keeping it. So if it doesn't go to you then I guess it will end up with some randomers, your choice.' She said, walking off.

As Davina entered the hall, she heard a loud shout;

'Yo Miss!'

'Bolton? Nice to see you again,'

'you too, innit,'

'And you too Paul,' she said, smiling at the two, when suddenly Phil came over, with Lexi.

'You Philbo- whats the ambulance about innit?'

'Some girl,' shrugged Phil, 'think she broke her ankle'

'ooo, ouch' said Paul

'Is she okay?' said Davina, concered

'Yeah, fine, Rachel and Eddie went with her, she should be okay,' he said, Lexi still clinging to him.

Adam was lingering at the drinks table, listening in to the conversation- why had Eddie and Rachel gone to the hospital? One way or another, he was going to find out.

'Oooooooh!' Said Steph, 'here he is!'

'You better keep your gob shut about this,' said Grantly, sitting down

'Me? I would never do such a thing as tell on you Mr Budgen' said Steph, it was as if she was drunk already.

'Come on then Grantly- open it up!' shouted Ruby

Grantly began to open the wine underneath the table, 'Give me your glasses then,' he said, frustrated. The two women cackling, oh how they had all missed eachother.

'Ladies and gents, thank you all for coming, and I hope you are having a wonderful day,' said Michael, as the whole room quietened. 'I have just been informed that the buffet is now open,' he caught Sian's eye across the room, but she soon looked away. 'So, a few things first, there will be alcoholic beverages available for adults and the drinks table WILL be supervised, so don't think I wont be watching. If I catch any of you- and I do mean any of you, drinking underage, then there will be severe consequences. So make it easier for yourself- just don't do it. Now, please help yourselves, I know Maggie and her team have worked very hard on this, so please enjoy it! Thank you,'

'Ooooooh,' said Steph, again, 'So we get to taste the fruits of Maggie's labour do we, eh?'

'She is a dinner lady- it is what she does, cook,' said Grantly, indignantly

'Yes, Grantly,' continued Steph, 'but we've never had any food made by the "amazing Maggie" before have we?'

'She was at Rochdale Steph!' said Grantly,

'Oh, after my time!' said Steph,

'And mine' chipped in Ruby, 'We had the delights of Candeece and Rose.'

'Oh yes, how could I forget the bundle of joy that is known as Rose Kelly,' said Grantly


End file.
